New
by jokergirl94
Summary: What if Dean was Sam and Jess's son? This will be AU and there will be no hunting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters sadly just the mediocre plot in this story. **

**A/N: This will be my second multi chapter fic and I hope that you all in enjoy this. I would like to get more feedback then I have on past stories so please review to your heart's content even if you just feel the need to rant about how bad my story is let me know! Anyway thank you for giving this a shot I hope it doesn't disappoint you. **

**Warning: There will be a childbirth scene. So if that isn't something you can handle please don't read or skip over it.**

**And now for the first chapter. **

Sam saw Jessica for the first time as he stumbled through the doors of Windom High School and she stood at the front doors greeting the new underclassman. He was awestruck at the beauty that stood before him. He couldn't take his eyes off her long blond curls or the way her laugh seemed to tinkle like tiny bells.

"Jessica Moore." Sam was brought out of his daydream to see the subject standing in front of him with her carefully manicured fingers splayed in front of him.

"Sam Winchester." He stuttered as he returned the handshake.

After that day Sam and Jessica became inseparable and soon became the super couple of Windom High.

SPN SPN SPN

Before either knew it Jessica was graduating and Sam was entering his junior year of High School.

"Don't leave." Sam muttered into Jess's neck as they lay in the back of the Impala.

"I'm not going anywhere Baby. I'll wait for you. I love you." Jess whispered as she laid a kiss on his lips and swung herself on to his lap.

SPN SPN SPN

Two years had passed before either realized it and now it was Sam's turn to graduate and was walking across the stage when he saw Jess and his little brother Adam raise their homemade banner and cheer as he accepted his diploma.

"I'm so proud of you." Jessica said as she ran to her boyfriend of four years and slopped a big kiss on his lips. "My boyfriend getting into Stanford that's a big deal Sweetie."

"Eww!" Adam teased coming up behind the love birds with his parents.

SPN SPN SPN

It was the June after Sam's senior year when he realized that something was wrong with Jess. He knew that both of them were busy with summer jobs, but he hadn't seen his girlfriend in weeks. He decided he would see what was wrong and stop by her apartment on his way home from the grocery store where he was working.

"Jess open up!" Sam yelled through the door as he knocked frantically beginning to worry, "It's me Sam."

As he was about to walk away the door cracked open behind him, "God Jess are you ok? I'm so worried about you." Sam said rushing back and bringing his girlfriend in for a kiss.

"I think we need to talk. Come on in." Jess said holding the door open farther for her boyfriend and closed it roughly behind him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked going to sit on the sofa that was home to many heated make out sessions and recently sex.

"Depends." Jess said grabbing two bottles of water for them and came to sit next to Sam.

It was silent before Sam spoke up, "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"What? God no!" Jess said panicked.

"Then what is it Babe? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant." Jess said looking at the water bottle in her hand and started to peel the wrapper from it.

Sam leaned back against the couch and took a deep breath, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep it. I won't blame you if you don't want anything to do with us. Getting into Stanford is a big deal and I don't want to mess it up for you." Jess said looking over to Sam.

"Come with me. Come to Stanford with me. I love you and I would never leave you or our kid." Sam said as the situation finally began to sink in.

"Are you sure? This is kind of a big deal. It's not something we can just stop from happening." Jess said hoping that he wouldn't change his mind.

"I'm sure. Move with me. We can find an apartment and we can live there while I go to school and you finish your degree or do what you want." Sam said, "I know it will be tough but I love you and I don't want to lose you too."

"I love you Sam." Jess said leaning over to kiss her boyfriend.

SPN SPN SPN

It was a couple of weeks later in mid July when Sam and Jess decided that they needed to tell Sam's family the news (Jess didn't have any close family; her parents kicked her out after graduation).

Sam was pacing the living room with Jess standing nervously in front of the window watching as Kate anxiously waited to see what her son had to say, John rubbed a grease covered hand tiredly through his hair and Adam was busy playing a game on his phone.

"Now I want you to hear us through before you say anything." Sam said watching each member of his family.

"Sam I'm going to be late for my shift at the hospital." Kate said hating to interject like that especially when she could tell Sam was so nervous.

"Mom, Dad. Jess is pregnant and I'm the father."

The room was quiet enough that they could have heard a pin drop a mile away.

"What are you going to do?" Kate answered first not giving John's temper a chance to react.

"She is moving to California with me. I have already talked to Stanford and they said my academic scholarship still stands and they will help me find a job but we need to find our own housing." Sam answered reaching for Jess's hand which she readily grabbed.

"Are you ready for this Sam? This is a huge commitment." John answered and grabbed for his wife's hand as well.

"I'm scared yes. But I think we can do this. I love Jess and I'm going to love our child just as much."

"Then I think congratulations are in order. Let me call Kathy and have her pick up my shift she owes me one anyway." Kate said and left the room for the corded home phone in the kitchen.

"So does this mean I'm going to be an Uncle?" Adam asked and relieved the tension that had been filling the room.

SPN SPN SPN

It was January and Sam was sitting in his Psychology 101 class when he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. He didn't even hesitate to pick it up. It was nearing Jess's due date and he knew she wasn't feeling well this morning when he left.

"Jess?" Sam asked as he shoved his folders and notebooks into his bag.

"My water just broke Sam." Jess said through the phone.

"I'm on my way now." Sam answered running from the classroom and across campus to where he and Jess were living in the apartments across the street from campus.

"Jess? Where are you Baby?" Sam asked dumping his school bag on the table and running through the apartment trying to find his girlfriend.

"I'm in the bedroom." He heard a pained groan follow and soon he was next to Jessica who was bent over a suitcase trying to pack the supplies they would need at the hospital.

"Sit down. I'll pack your bag." Sam said ushering Jessica and her huge belly towards the edge of the bed before he continued packing the clothes. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"They just started. I don't know 10-15 minutes apart."

Sam had finished packing Jess's things and was about to help her up so they could leave for the hospital when she stopped him, "What about the baby's things? We can't just let him come home with nothing."

"Right" Sam said and quickly went to the crib in the corner of their room and sorted through the little neutral colored onesies they had bought and gotten as presents. He frantically grabbed one with blue stripes and packed it in with the rest of the clothes and was out the bedroom door before he realized he was missing something very important.

"SAM! I'm kind of in labor here." Jess called from the bedroom.

SPN SPN SPN

"Breath in. Breath out." Sam said his hand in an iron clad grip from Jess who had her feet up in the stir ups and had the Doctor looking to see how far along she was.

"Tell me one more time to breath in and out and I will end you Samuel Winchester." Jess threatened as the Doctor stood up and peeled his gloves off, "It looks like you have a little while before you can start pushing Jessica. Is there anything I can get your to make you more comfortable?"

"Drugs. Lots of Drugs." Jessica answered as another contraction hit hard and she squeezed Sam's hand.

"I'm afraid you're dilated far enough that an epidural won't' help now. But I could suggest some ice chips."

"Then I would suggest you get them here now." Jess said bringing her free hand to wrap around her protruding stomach as it tightened with a contraction. "Owww."

"Hey Sweetheart it's going to be ok just squeeze my hand every time it hurts." Sam answered trying to stay calm and not freak out like he wanted to. Here he was 18 and about to become a father.

SPN SPN SPN

"When you feel the urge just push as hard as you can. Ok Jess." The Doctor said from behind his mask as he bent down.

"Sammy I'm scared. I can't do this." Jess said looking through tear filled eyes to her boyfriend dressed in hospital scrubs.

"I'm right here. You can do this. I know you can. I love you." Sam answered giving the delicate hand in his grip and tight squeeze.

Jess bunched up and pushed as hard as she could when the contraction hit and continued until it stopped.

"Good job. A couple more like that and you will be new parents." The Doctor said, "I can see the head."

Jess felt another contraction and pushed squeezing Sam's hand hard and pushed as hard as she could grunting and moaning her way through it, "You're doing good baby."

"One more push and your done kid."

Jess pushed as hard as she could and the new parents were rewarded with the wailing of their baby,  
"Congratulations. It's a boy." The Doctor said handing the baby to sit on Jess's chest.

"Son, you want to cut the cord?"

Sam nodded and cut the cord and soon the baby was whisked away by one of the nurses to be cleaned up. He couldn't believe it he was father.

"You did good Jess." Sam whispered as he pushed sweaty bangs from her forehead.

"So did you. You didn't even faint." Jess smiled as she was cleaned up.

The nurse came bustling back in with their son wrapped in a soft blue blanket and she placed him in Sam's arms. He looked down at his son and was instantly in love with the baby.

"Do you have a name picked out?"

Sam and Jess looked at each other and realized that they hadn't even thought about names. They had wanted the gender to be a surprise and didn't think that far ahead.

Seeing the look between the young parents, "I'll let you talk about it for a minute. Press the call button if you need anything."

"Let me see him Sam." Jess said holding out her hands for the tiny bundle.

Sam carefully handed over the precious cargo and let Jess hold the baby, "How about Dean Michael?"

"Why?" Sam asked he thought the name sounded perfect but was curious at the reasoning.

"He just looks like a Dean to me."

"I think that is a terrific name." Sam answered and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Sam, I want him to have your last name." Jess said suddenly after looking at her baby boy.

"Why my last name?" Sam asked and felt for the tiny box in his pocket.

"You're his father and it would only be fitting."

"Why not your last name?"

"I-"

Sam got down on one knee next to the hospital bed, "Jessica Moore I have loved you since I set eyes on you on the first day of high school. You have been there for me every day since and just gave me the best gift any one could give. I love you now and forever. Will you be my wife?"

"I don't know what to say?" Jess said sitting up in her bed ignoring the soreness that filled her body.

"How about yes?" Sam questioned hoping he wasn't way out of line here.

"Of course silly. Of course I'll marry you." Jess said and held out her left hand for the cheap ring that Sam slid onto her finger.

"I know it isn't much but one day I'll get a nice ring. Something you'll want to wear." Sam said taking Dean from Jess's arms.

"Sam don't you dare apologize. You have just made this the best birthday of my life. You gave me an adorable son and I can spend the rest of my life knowing I will be your wife. I would be happy with a vending machine ring if it meant I could be with you forever." Jess said brought Sam's tall frame down so she could kiss him smack on the lips.

"Have you decided on a name?" The nurse asked as she came back in with a paper.

"Yes. Dean Michael Winchester."

"That's a very nice name." The nurse replied as she wrote it down on a clipboard, "I think we should let the new Mom and Dean rest they have had a very hard day."

Sam turned around to see Jess nodding off with Dean sleeping soundly in her arms, "Jess baby I'm going to call my parents. I'll be back in a minute." Sam whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead and on his baby's forehead.

SPN SPN SPN

"Jess had the baby. It's a boy his name is Dean Michael. Yeah Mom he's perfect. I'll send you pictures as soon as I can. Can I talk to Dad?" Sam answered and cleared his ear from the screaming his mom had done through the phone.

"Hey Son." John greeted through the phone.

"Dad, Jess had the baby."

"I got that from the screaming your mother was doing."

"It's a boy. We named him Dean Michael. He's perfect Dad."

"You had damn well better send pictures soon. I need something to cover my workbench at the garage with." John said a smile finding its way across the phone line.

"I did it Dad. I proposed to her. She said yes."

"I'm proud of you son. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Dad."

There was pause and Sam could hear some yelling in the background and ruffling on the speaker of the phone, "Sam your Mom wants me to tell you that we are coming to visit."

"You don't need to do that." Sam protested knowing how expensive it would be for his family.

"Don't deprive us of a chance to see our grandbaby and your brother wants to meet his nephew."

Sam heard a Doctor call for him, "I have to go Dad. I'll call you later. Wait can you tell Uncle Bobby and Aunt Jody? I didn't get a chance to call them."

He hung up before he walked back into the room just in time to hear Jess whisper to Dean, "You're perfect baby boy. I'll love you forever and always. Mommy and Daddy will love you forever."

SPN SPN SPN

The first couple months of parenthood passed in relative bliss. It seemed that Sam and Jess got blessed with the only baby that liked to sleep through the night and wasn't fussy during the day and was content to happily watch them as they worked. It wasn't until Dean started to walk that they realized what a little terror their son could be.

"Dean stay away from that." Jess yelled running from the kitchen just as Dean was about to pull Sam's laptop from the coffee table.

"Are you giving Mommy trouble kiddo?" Sam said scooping his son up before any real damage could be done and walked over to Jess who was walking out from the kitchen, "Give him here Sam. You're gonna be late for class."

"Ok." Sam said and grabbed his computer and bag from the table before heading towards the door, "See you later buddy. Be good for Mommy."

Sam was greeted with a smile and giggle as Dean bounced on Jess's hip. "Bye sweetie." Sam said bending over to kiss Jess on the lips.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam finished his calculus exam and was walking across campus when his phone started to ring, "Miss me already?"

"Sam?" Jess answered fearfully into the phone, "Its Dean."

He froze and started into a dead run, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I turned my back for a minute and I heard a crash and now Dean is bleeding. I turned for a minute. I'm so sorry."

"I'm almost there." He said into the phone and he could hear crying in the back ground of the phone.

Crashing through the door he tossed his bag to the floor and found Jess rocking Dean on the couch trying to calm the baby down.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked sitting down on the coffee table so he could see both of them. He put his hand out and gently moved Dean to face him and saw a small bleeding cut on his son's forehead.

"I think that this is something Daddy can fix." Sam said and got up and went into the bathroom where he grabbed a small Sesame Street band aid and placed it gently on the cut, "All better."

Dean sniffled a couple more times before he fell asleep in Jess's arms, "God I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have looked away."

"Jess breath. Things like this happen. He's fine, you're fine. Everything's gonna be alright. Accidents happen." Sam urged picking up Dean and settling him in his pack and play before he came back to sit next to Jess and pulled her into his lap.

Sam kissed Jess and Jess whispered into Sam's ear, "Everything will be alright as long as you're here."

SPN SPN SPN

The next four years passed in a blur they got married, Sam applied to law schools, Jess got a job as a paramedic and Dean was growing like a weed.

"Sam go. Me and Dean will be fine here for the weekend. Brady wanted to take you out to congratulate you on your LSAT score. You haven't been out in a long time. Just go. Have fun. Do whatever it is that you men do." Jess urged as she put Sam's bags by the front door of their apartment.

"I don't know Jess. I haven't gotten to spend much time with you or Dean lately." Sam said and started to walk back to the table where Dean was coloring a picture.

"Then spend next weekend with us. Brady invited you and you have been looking forward to this for a long time. So go." Jess said and was interrupted by the door opening and slamming closed.

"How's my favorite little guy?" Brady said coming into the kitchen and Dean looked up and ran towards Brady and was scooped up.

"Pretty soon you'll be too big for this." Brady said swinging the little boy around in the air before setting him down, "Ready to go Sam?"

Sam began to protest but was interrupted by Jessica, "He's ready to go."

"Daddy? Are you going away?" Dean asked going to stand in front of Sam.

Sam bent over and picked him up, "Yeah kiddo. But I'll be back before you know it. And you and Mommy are going to have so much fun while I'm gone that you won't even notice I'm gone."

Dean struggled down and ran for the table and grabbed the picture and came back, "This is for you Daddy."

Sam took the picture and saw that Dean had drawn a picture of all three of them together, "Thank you Dean. I'll take it with me." He folded it up and put it in his wallet where he had pictures of Dean and Jess stored.

"Come on Sam or we are going to miss our flight." Brady urged from the door.

"What would I do without you?" Sam questioned as he leant over to kiss his wife.

"Crash and burn." She said and stepped back allowing Sam to give Dean a quick hug, "I love you buddy."

"I love you too Daddy."

SPN SPN SPN

"Where are we going Mommy?" Dean asked from his car seat in the back of her Chevy Malibu.

"I have a surprise for you Baby." Jess said as she continued to drive towards the ocean. Somewhere she had always dreamed of visiting and had never had the time too until now and she couldn't wait to share the moment with her son.

"But it's dark out." Dean said looking out the window.

"We are going to stay at a hotel and the surprise will happen tomorrow." Jess answered looking back and when she looked forward again all she saw were head lights from an oncoming car and then nothing.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam and Brady were leaving the casino Brady's parents owned and were on their way back to the hotel when Sam's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Samuel Winchester?" The voice questioned on the other end.

Sam could tell something was wrong right away but continued, "Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but there has been an accident."

**A/N: So worth continuing? Let me know. Don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot. **

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews and all the favorites/followers. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and I can only hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**Ladygodess27: I don't know if you are reading this story right now but I just want to say that I was upset with the personal message you sent me. I don't know why Lexi is an ass or why her fics suck but I really don't give a shit. I find it cowardly that you sent me a PM and you don't have the courage to let me PM you back. If you are reading this story I would like you to PM and explain what you wanted or don't bother reviewing for me or PMing me again. **

**Previously **

**Sam and Brady were leaving the casino Brady's parents owned and were on their way back to the hotel when Sam's phone started to ring. **

"**Hello?" **

"**Samuel Winchester?" The voice questioned on the other end. **

**Sam could tell something was wrong right away but continued, "Yes. Who is this?" **

"**I'm sorry to inform you but there has been an accident." **

SPN SPN SPN

Brady turned to Sam to comment on one of the dancers walking down the strip but was shocked to see his friend wasn't next to him. Looking around he saw the man stopped a couple of yards back leaning against a light pole. Concerned for his friend Brady jogged over to Sam and saw that he was on the phone with someone.

"What do you mean there has been an accident?" He heard Sam ask and watched as his face blanched and took a sudden green hue.

Seeing Sam turn to hurl on the sidewalk Brady grabbed the phone from Sam's hand and answered, "My name is Brady Jones. I'm a friend of Sam's what is going on?"

"There has been an accident. How fast can you get here?" The mysterious but somewhat feminine voice on the other side asked.

"What kind of accident?"

"I'm not at liberty to answer that. I'm calling from San Diego Area Hospital and it is imperative that Sam get here as soon as possible."

"We are catching the next flight out." Brady answered and hung up stuffing the phone into his pocket.

Turning to look at Sam who had taken a sickly pale look and brought up a shaky hand to wipe at his face, "What happened Sam? Who is it?"

Sam swallowed before answering, "She said Jess and Dean were in an accident." As if taking a moment to think about the scenario and then realizing what was happening Sam suddenly shot up and started down the sidewalk, "We have to get there. They are all I have Brady I have to make sure they are ok."

"Let's go then. I'll have my parents send our bags. Let's get you to your family." Brady answered and hailed a cab to take them to the airport.

SPN SPN SPN

"I need two tickets for the next flight to San Diego." Brady calmly said to the older woman manning the ticket booth at the airport.

Looking up uninterested and tapping a few keys on the keyboard she answered in a monotone voice, "The next flight is 8am."

Sam who was standing next to his friend looked at his watch and saw that it was only nearing midnight now. That would mean at least 8 hours that Jess and Dean wouldn't know he was coming. Wouldn't know how worried he was.

"We'll take it." Brady said pulling out his American Express card and handed it over.

Scanning the card and printing out the tickets the lady answered, "Gate 7B."

Sam was gone before Brady could even hand over his ticket.

SPN SPN SPN

"Sam you need to calm down. We have like eight hours until we leave. Why don't you get some rest until we leave you look like you are gonna fall over."

Sam nodded and slowly lowered himself into one of the hard plastic chairs that were too close to each other for it to be comfortable for anyone. Looking around he noticed that the Gate was nearly empty only a few people sleeping on their bags.

"What did they say?" Brady asked.

Sam opened his eyes slowly and saw that he must have fallen asleep at some point because he could see the beginnings of the sun rise and Brady sitting down with two coffees in hand. Grabbing one Sam answered, "What do you mean?"

"You sure as hell know what I mean Sam Winchester. They maybe your family but they are like family to me. Now tell me what happened."

"They said it was drunk driver. Jess and Dean were both unconscious upon arrival and Jess was taken into emergency surgery." Sam answered looking at his watch and saw that it was just after 7am. They would be boarding soon.

"What about Dean?" Brady asked worried at the lack of information about the little boy.

Sam hadn't even realized the lack of information on his son and he couldn't believe that he had overlooked the most precious thing in his life. God Jess would rip him a new one when she found out, "They didn't say. God I can't let anything happen to him. I don't know what I would do without my Baby."

Sam started to cry at the realization and Brady wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen Sam cry before he was usually so full of life laughing or playing with his family but he had never seen sadness color his face, "I'm sure everything will be fine Sam. We will be there soon and then you can see for yourself."

Slowly Sam nodded and dried his eyes on his shirt that he noticed with a sad smile still held the reek of stale cigarettes and the alcohol they had been consuming earlier in the night.

"The eight am flight to San Diego is now boarding." A robotic voice called over the intercom and filled the gate rousing many people from sleep and starting a large line where tickets were being checked.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam jiggled his leg anxiously as he crammed his full 6'4 frame into one of the small seats on the plane and waited for everyone to finish boarding so they could take off and he could see his family.

Brady placed a hand on his friend's leg, "Calm down Sam. Being anxious isn't going to help anyone."

"They are my family. I'm worried about them but you wouldn't know anything about that would you Brady?" Sam answered with a sneer and regretted the comment the instant he said it.

"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that because you're worried and I get that. I'm just trying to help you out man."

"I know I'm sorry."

Before Brady could say anything the pilot came over the speaker system, "Please put your trays up and your chairs in an upright position. Enjoy your flight."

Then they were off.

SPN SPN SPN

They had barely gotten off the plane before Sam was running across the airport and outside to hail a cab. It was nearing 9:30 when they landed and Sam figured they could be at the hospital within the hour. After frantic waving Sam finally managed to gain a cab just as Brady came up breathlessly behind him.

"Where to?" The skuzzy looking cab driver asked looking into the rearview at Sam who ran a hand through his messy looking hair.

"San Diego Area Hospital." Sam answered and pulled out his credit card for the driver to run.

The Cab driver didn't ask questions which both men were grateful for and if the cabbie broke a few traffic laws along the way they wouldn't tell another soul.

"Here is your stop."

Sam rushed out and ran for the ER doors and Brady trailed after the younger man.

SPN SPN SPN

"I'm Sam Winchester. My wife Jessica Winchester and son Dean Winchester were admitted earlier. How are they? Can I see them?" Sam questioned the poor nurse behind the desk not giving time for a reply.

"Sir if you give me a minute I can notify their attending doctor." The nurse answered and clicked a few buttons on the computer and quickly dialed a number on the phone, "Sam Winchester is here. Yes of course I'll have him wait for you."

Sam watched as the young woman probably the same age as Jessica hung up the phone and looked back at Sam, "Dr. O'Connell will be out in a moment. Why don't you and your friend have a seat and he will be with you shortly."

"Can't you tell me how they are? I need to see my little boy." Sam begged close to crying.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. Dr. O'Connell will talk to you in a moment so please have a seat."

Sam nodded dejectedly and went to sit in a vacant seat between a man holding a bloody rag to his forehead and a woman nursing an apparent broken arm.

Brady found an open seat across from his friend and watched him to make sure he was ok. Not that Brady expected Sam to be ok. Brady would just have to be there when the shit hit the fan because he had a feeling it would and it wouldn't be a small load either.

SPN SPN SPN

"Sam Winchester." Sam looked up from his folded hands and the prayer that he had been whispering frantically under his breath. Sam Winchester had grown up going to church every Sunday along with his Mom and Adam. John had never bothered with church and hadn't been shy about his non belief in God but made sure each of his sons's were confirmed and made it to Sunday school or class if Kate wasn't able to take them.

"Dr. O'Connell. How are they? Can I seem them?" Sam pestered as he followed the Doctor to the office he was being led too along with Brady.

"Mr. Winchester please have a seat." The older man offered waving a hand to the two open chairs in front of his desk as he sat down himself.

"Please call me Sam. Now how is my family?" Sam asked moving to sit on the edge of his chair and locking eyes with the Doctor determinedly.

"I'm sorry but it isn't all good news."

Sam gasped but continued on, "What do you mean it isn't all good news? Jess and Dean are fine right? Just a little bumped and bruised."

"The speed at which your wife's car was hit was high enough to kill the other driver and flip your wife and son multiple times into a ditch on the side of the road. Frankly I'm surprised more injuries weren't suffered."

"How are my wife and son Doctor?" Sam answered dangerously cold and gave the Doctor a look that pierced him to the very soul.

"Dean is fine. He was unconscious when he was brought in but he came around soon enough. He just suffered a minor concussion along with a broken arm and some bumps and bruises. He is strong little guy you and your wife must be very proud of him. The car seat he was in probably saved his life."

Sam smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Dean was his baby and he couldn't let anything happen to him or he didn't think he could live with himself, "What about Jess? Is she ok?"

Dr. O'Connell wasn't sure how to answer this. This was always the hardest part of the job for him and to see such young family broken apart by the actions of one man was just repulsive and if he didn't see it on a regular basis here at the hospital he would say that it was all a mistake, "Jess is a different story."

Brady saw Sam tense and he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder before the Doctor could continue, "She suffered life threatening injuries during the accident. She suffered from massive internal bleeding and several broken ribs one of which punctured a lung. The most troubling is that she hit her head which caused an acute subdural hematoma. "The Doctor paused before continuing, "She coded on the table four times during the surgery to repair her spleen, liver and lung."

"What does all of that mean Doc? Is she going to be ok?"

O'Connell took a deep breath before continuing, "We have done all of the standard tests and I'm sorry Sam. Jessica is brain dead and we don't think she will wake up."

**A/N: Reviews please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters here. **

**A/N: So thank you all to **_**dylaila **_**and** _**Purpura Avis**_ **for reviewing for me I really enjoyed reading them. To everyone else: I would love to see more reviews from you guys they mean the world to me and it lets me know what you think and want to see happen in my stories. Anyway thank you for reading my story. **

**Previously **

**O'Connell took a deep breath before continuing, "We have done all of the standard tests and I'm sorry Sam. Jessica is brain dead and we don't think she will wake up."**

SPN SPN SPN

"No. No. No." Sam said getting up shaking his head, "You're lying. She can't be."

Dr. O'Connell looked at the distraught young man in front of him, "I'm sorry Mr. Winchester but there isn't anything we can do for Jessica."

"Sam sit down for a minute." Brady said barely holding it together himself and he couldn't image how Sam could even be standing after receiving that news.

Sam shook his head, "I need to see her Doc."

Standing up the Doctor walked to the door, "Follow me."

SPN SPN SPN

Walking into Jessica's room was the hardest thing Sam had ever done. He couldn't stop himself from gasping at all the machinery around his wife. She had machines beeping and he didn't even know what they were doing. Sam had to laugh at this if Jess was awake right now she could explain every piece of equipment to him without hesitation.

Sobering immediately he took in her delicate face covered in bruises and the ventilator mouth piece snaking out of her beautiful lips. Lips that had snuck him kisses so many times in the middle of the night, during dessert or whenever she felt the need arose. Lips that had yelled at him for not studying for exams, staying out late and one time when he had forgotten his mother's birthday. Ones that whispered she loved him every chance they could, told him he was going to be a father, said she would be his wife.

He didn't even realize that he was sitting on the edge of the bed until the elderly Doctor came up behind him, "She isn't really here anymore. All that is keeping her alive are the machines, Sam."

He looked away from his wife and saw his friend standing by the door quietly wiping tears away from his face. Sam turned back to the Doctor, "Are you sure there hasn't been some mistake? Because my wife is only 26 years old, has her whole life ahead of her. A son to watch start school, graduate and go to college, get married. I need her here to grow old with. Not watch die in some hospital because some damn idiot decided it would be a good idea to drive around and fucking kill people."

"I'm sorry sir. There isn't anything we can do for her." O'Connell answered and pulled out his clipboard feeling guilty about asking this of the young man but he needed to do it, it was hospital policy, "She will never wake up Sam and will most likely remain in this state for the rest of her life if you leave her like this. It is only humane that she comes off of life support."

"What?" Sam asked shocked this was just becoming too much to take.

Brady couldn't take it anymore. Sam was breaking into a million pieces right before him and he didn't know what to do, "Sam. She would have never wanted this. She wouldn't have wanted you and Dean to suffer. She isn't here anymore."

"I can't. What am I going to do without her?" Sam asked beginning to sob into his hands as he stood next to the bed with his wife lying lifeless on top.

"It's what she would want man." Brady answered and came to lay a hand on top of Sam's shoulder.

Sam took a breath and nodded, "I'll sign the papers."

He knew he wasn't supposed to get attached to families and patients but he couldn't help but feel something for this family, "I'm sorry son." He replied handing over the clipboard and pen to Sam who signed the papers barely looking at them.

"I think it would be best to get your son and spend some time with her before she comes off."

Sam nodded and bent down and kissed his wife lightly on the forehead amidst the bruises and cuts littered there before following the Doctor out.

SPN SPN SPN

"I want my Daddy!" Sam heard a voice he would recognize anywhere yelling as he stepped out off the elevator into the brightly colored pediatrics ward.

"Dean." Sam whispered and took off in the directions of the crying and came to a stop in the doorway of the room. Dean was sitting in the bed with a brightly colored green cast on his right arm and dressed in a small hospital gown.

"I'm sorry Dean but he isn't here yet. We have waited long enough. I'm going to take you to a nice family where you can stay until he gets back." A woman dressed sharply in a black pantsuit said from the foot of Dean's bed.

"He isn't going anywhere." Sam said stepping into the room as soon as he heard the threat of the CPS agent.

"Daddy!" Dean cried trying to get down from the bed but Sam ran to the bed and stopped him.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Sam asked looking over his son and was happy to see that he was in much better condition than Jess.

"And just who are you?" The woman asked stepping closer to the father and son.

"I'm Sam Winchester. Dean's father I think your services are no longer needed here." Sam asked fatherly instincts coming alive.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Winchester." She answered and quietly left the small family alone in the room.

"Where is Mommy? Did she get booboos like me?" Dean asked from the bed as Sam carefully held him in his lap.

He tried to think of a way to explain to a four year old that his Mom was dead and decided that there wasn't any way to do it. Moms weren't supposed to die leaving their babies behind. They were suppose to wait until they were old themselves before they died. Sam was really regretting sending Brady home now, "Mommy is really sick right now."

"Is she going to be better?" Dean questioned green eyes glistening.

Sam tried to think of a way to explain this, "Remember Oscar?"

Dean nodded remembering their pet dog, "Yeah Daddy."

"Remember how he got sick and then he fell asleep forever?"

"Is Mommy going to sleep forever?" Dean questioned not liking at all what his Daddy was saying.

"Yeah buddy. Mommy is going to sleep forever." Sam nodded tears streaming down his face.

"But I don't want Mommy to sleep forever. We didn't go to the surprise." Dean cried sobbing into Sam's chest bringing his small arms around to cling onto Sam's torso.

"I don't either buddy. I don't either."

SPN SPN SPN

"Come on Dean. Give Mommy one more kiss." Sam asked trying to pry the four year old away from his torso to sit on the bed.

"Mommy looks scary." Dean answered between gasps and was afraid of all the loud, beeping machines around his mom.

"It's ok Baby. Just one kiss." Sam said and was finally successful in prying Dean away to sit on the bed with his beautiful Jessica.

Dean crawled up the bed careful of his Mom and lay in the crook of her arm like he did sometimes at night, "Mommy?"

He waited for answer and when he didn't receive one he turned to Sam, "Why won't she answer me?"

"She is sleeping buddy. She can't talk." Sam said believing that she might still be hearing them from where ever she was.

Dean nodded and continued, "I heard you are gonna be like Oscar. I don't want you to sleep forever that is boring. You are never boring Mommy. I love you lots." Dean pushed his little head up and kissed her on the cheek.

Sam smiled at his son's honesty and quietly moved to sit on the other side of bed so he could say good bye to his wife, "Jess, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I love you. More then you could ever know. I have since I met you in high school and I learn to love you more each and every day. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You were my rock. I love you Jess." Sam said crying into Jess's hand as he lifted it to his lips to kiss.

"I'm sorry to intrude. My name is Pastor Charles Brown I'm the hospital Chaplin. Would you like me to perform Last Rites for your wife?"

Sam nodded and went to pick Dean up who was crying and unmoved from before, "Come on buddy we need to let this nice man talk to Mommy for a little bit."

"I don't want to leave."

"We won't go far. Just out of the way." Sam answered holding Dean as close to him as possible not willing to risk losing his last hold on sanity.

SPN SPN SPN

"It's time Sam." Doctor O'Connell said coming into Jessica's room with a team of nurses and orderlies in tow.

"Just a couple of more minutes." Sam begged holding Dean in his lap both of them watching the mechanical rise and fall of Jess's chest.

"It is just going to get harder the longer you wait Sam. Do you have any family that you would like to be here?" The Doctor asked moving closer to the bed and across from Sam and Dean.

Sam shook his head, "We are both from Minnesota originally. We don't have any family here."

Heart breaking a little bit more the Doctor answered, "I'm sorry but I think it is time."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, "Just one last kiss."

The young man stood up with his son still in his arms and slowly bent down and kissed his wife for the last time on her nose wishing that the ventilator wasn't blocking her lips from him, "I'll love you forever and always." Sam whispered into her ear.

"I love you Mommy." Dean added with a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

Standing up Sam nodded and stepped back.

O'Connell solemnly nodded back and hit the switch on the ventilator and a ear piercing wail filled the room causing Dean to start bawling and Sam not faring much better, "Time of death 3:59pm."

SPN SPN SPN

"Mom guess what?" Adam asked around a mouthful of pot roast.

"Adam John Winchester. What have I told you about talking with your mouth full before?" Kate asked but couldn't help the smile that came over her face. She loved her family and missed her eldest something fierce and especially her grandbaby Dean.

"I got accepted to UW-Madison for pre-med!" Adam exclaimed not caring about his mother's warning.

"That's great news son."John congratulated his son as he took a sip from his beer.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Kate squealed getting up and hugging her son.

"I can't believe it. I have worked so hard for this. Can I go over to Uncle Bobby's and Aunt Jodie's tonight and tell them?" Adam asked hopeful because it was Saturday night anyway and they only lived in Blue Earth which was only an hour away.

Kate looked at John and he nodded, "As long as you go to church with them in the morning."

Adam nodded but before he could reply the phone started to ring, "I wonder who that could be." Kate commented and was about to get up and answer before John waved her down.

"I got it Kate."

Walking over to their corded phone he answered, "Hello?"

"Daddy?"

SPN SPN SPN

He wasn't sure how he got there but the next thing he knew he and Dean were back in Dean's room. Looking up from his lap he saw Dean asleep in his hospital bed and he couldn't help but flash back to Jessica just a couple of minutes ago in her own but saw the clock and realized that hours had passed since she had left.

He didn't know what to do. He was completely and utterly lost. Turns out Jess was right he would crash and burn without her. God what was going to do? Leaning back in his chair he felt something poke him in the thigh and reached to fix it. Pulling it out he realized that it was just his phone. Looking at it he realized he wanted his Dad. He needed someone to take the wheel for awhile he had made to many decisions lately.

Flipping it open he quickly pulled up the contacts to avoid looking at the recent picture of Jess and him at the park. Finding his home number he paused before hitting it and listening to the ring.

"Hello?" He heard a jovial voice answer on the other side and he could help the sob that escaped.

"Daddy?"

"Sam? What's the matter son? Are you ok?" He heard his Dad ask and for the life of him Sam couldn't think of how to reply.

"Are you still there?"

"She's dead Dad. She's gone."

"Who's dead Sam? Where are you son?"

"Jessica's dead." He heard a gasp from the other side.

"Son we are coming as soon as we can. Where are you?"

"San Diego."

"It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. How's Dean?"

"Dean is fine. Broken arm and mild concussion."

"Sam we are leaving right now."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Sam."

SPN SPN SPN

"What's going on John? Is Dean ok?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Jessica's dead." John answered quickly pulling the leftovers and pushing them into the refrigerator and scraping the meal from his plate into the garbage can. The rest of the family followed suit.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but we need to get there now." John answered, "Adam get yourself packed, Kate I'll pack us a bag. Why don't you get us tickets for San Diego?"

"Ok." Kate answered in shock but quickly shook her head and called the local airport for the next flight out as her husband and son quickly packed the essentials and raced down stairs.

"Next flight leaves in an hour and half. I got us three seats. Let's go."

SPN SPN SPN

"Winchester. What room?" John asked gruffly running to the information desk in the lobby of the hospital.

"Excuse but what is your name?" The teen asked from behind the desk looking the man over and watching as a woman and a boy her age came racing up behind him.

"I'm looking for my son and grandson. I was told they were at this hospital. Now what room are they in?" John asked again quickly losing his patience.

"I'm sorry I can't give you that information." She replied going back to her knitting project.

"You can and you will or I will have a lawsuit flying up your ass so fast you won't know what hit you. Now one more time where is my grandson?"

The teen looked up terrified from her project and quickly typed into the computer, "Fifth floor pediatrics room 519 sir."

"Thank you." John answered with Kate and Adam following suit.

**A/N: Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in here much to my dismay. **

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing those (two) of you that did and thank you to all who favorite/followed me. As always I would love to see more reviews coming my way. But I'm glad you're enjoying my story. **

**Previously **

"**You can and you will or I will have a lawsuit flying up your ass so fast you won't know what hit you. Now one more time where is my grandson?" **

**The teen looked up terrified from her project and quickly typed into the computer, "Fifth floor pediatrics room 519 sir." **

"**Thank you." John answered with Kate and Adam following suit. **

SPN SPN SPN

Running to the elevator and nearly taking out patients and doctors alike in the mad rush to reach the fifth floor the Winchesters made it to the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"Hold the door!" Kate yelled pushing herself forward ahead of her husband and stuck a foot inside the door when none of the other passengers moved to help.

Getting in John acknowledged the helpfulness of the other passengers, "Appreciate the help."

"Calm down honey," Kate whispered into her husband's ear and pulled her other son closer to her side as they waited out the ride.

They were the last ones in the elevator when it finally opened on the fifth floor. Rushing out the door they ran past the nurse's station and were soon at room 519.

SPN SPN SPN

"Daddy?" Sam woke up from the plastic chair he had fallen asleep on and went to Dean's side.

"What's the matter baby?"

"I had a bad dream. It was really scary. I want Mommy." Dean said sniffling and raising his arms for Sam to pick him up.

"Remember Mommy went to sleep? It is just me and you buddy." Sam answered crying now himself. Since when did it become so hard to look at Dean? When had he started to look so much like Jess?

"Why are you crying Daddy?" Dean asked starting to cry himself making the two Winchester boys a crying mess on the bed.

"It's ok to cry when you are sad. And I'm sad right now I miss because I miss your Mom a lot right now." Sam answered hugging his little boy closer to his chest.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Dean asked quietly as the both lay down on the bed.

"I'll never leave you. Never." Sam whispered as they both fell asleep.

SPN SPN SPN

Walking into the room not sure what to expect John, Kate and Adam found Sam and Dean sleeping together on the hospital bed. Sam's enormous body dwarfing his son's small four year old body looking even smaller in the hospital gown and green cast.

"Mom what are we gonna do?" Adam whispered not wanting to wake up his brother and nephew.

"Wait until they wake up. Find a seat and make yourself comfortable Adam." John ordered as he took the recently vacated plastic chair while Kate and Adam moved the sofa from the corner closer to the bed and took a seat.

SPN SPN SPN

"Mr. Winchester I hav-" A nurse said coming into the room flipping through some papers on her clipboard before looking up and seeing the three new people in her patient's room, "Oh- excuse me I must have the wrong room." She remedied quickly and left the room only to check the papers and realize that she had been in the right room.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" The nurse asked getting ready to page for security.

"We are Sam's parents John and Kate Winchester and this is his brother Adam. We came as soon as we heard the news." Kate answered standing up to introduce them.

"Grandma?" A tiny voice called from the bed.

"How's my Deanie?" Kate said side tracking over to the bed and picked Dean up from Sam's arms as he began to rouse.

Dean didn't answer but gave a big hug to his Grandma and snuggled his head into her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Sam asked sleepily as he sat up on the bed and realized that his whole family was there.

"Dr. O'Connell sent the release papers for Dean. All you need to do is sign them." She said handing over the papers for the young man to sign and he did gladly.

Seeing that the papers were properly signed the nurse kindly returned, "Before you leave Dr. O' Connell would just like to check Dean over once more and go over his care instructions."

"Thank you."

"Ok. I'll let him know you are ready." The nurse said and quickly left the room.

"Thank you guys for coming." Sam said turning to his family and started to tear up again.

"I'm so sorry Sammy baby." Kate said handing Dean off to John and came to hug her son.

"I can't believe she is gone." Sam whispered into his Mom's shoulder shaking his head, "I just saw her yesterday."

"But you still have Dean." John said coming over with Dean to set a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bro." Adam said hugging his brother along with his Mom.

They stood like that for awhile until Dr. O'Connell came in, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm sure you all want to get as far away from here as you possibly can."

Stepping apart Sam grabbed Dean from John and walked forward to the Doctor, "You have no idea. So what do I need to know?"

Looking Dean over the Doctor looked at the stitches on the toddler's forehead and the green cast on his arm, "Make sure he gets those stitches off in a week and the cast in six. Dean has bruises which might cause him some pain. I have prescribed a pain killer for his arm and the bruising but I would suggest giving him those only if needed. You can pick them up in the hospital pharmacy."

Nodding Sam went to put Dean on the bed and realized his son was dressed in a hospital gown and Sam didn't have any clothes for him.

"His clothes are in the cupboard by the bedside Sam and once again I extend my deepest sympathies. Arrangements can be made for Jessica in the Morgue." Dr. O'Connell said and left the room leaving the family to prepare themselves for the long road ahead.

SPN SPN SPN

"I want her to be buried back home." Sam said as he helped Dean into his tiny black hoodie sweatshirt and jeans. It was early November after all and starting to get cold.

"I'm sure she would love that Sam. Why don't you go and make the arrangements with the hospital and we will meet you in the cafeteria. I'm sure Dean is hungry. Aren't you buddy?" John said moving to finishing tying the tiny shoes as Sam stood up.

"Ok. I can do that." Sam answered nodding before bending down to kiss Dean on the forehead, "Be good for Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Adam."

"Are you going away?" Dean asked big green eyes welling up.

"I'm not going anywhere buddy. I will be right back. You are going to get some food ok?" Sam cooed gently into his son's ear.

"Ok." Dean nodded and watched as Sam quickly left the room.

SPN SPN SPN

"Alright Mr. Winchester I think that is everything we need to know." The morgue technician said looking down at the clipboard and attached papers.

"Thank you." Sam said and turned to leave the cold room with the florescent lights crackling but stopped as he was about to push the door open. Looking to the side he could see one pale foot sticking out from under a white sheet. Seeing the perfectly manicured toe with a tag he quickly pushed the door open and ran from the basement and towards his family. He knew then that he couldn't, wouldn't, do this by himself.

SPN SPN SPN

Making sure they weren't forgetting anything else in the hospital room Kate and John led the way out of the room.

"So what are you going to get Dean? I bet they have chocolate milk. You like chocolate milk don't you?" Adam asked walking side by side with his nephew holding the uncasted hand in his own.

"Chocolate milk!" Dean squealed seemingly forgetting about the tragedy at hand, "I want a doughnut too."

Laughing, "Don't get carried away buddy. You know how Grandma is." Adam answered just before they all got into the elevator.

"What is Grandma like?" Kate asked turning around with her hands on her hips.

"I want a doughnut and chocolate milk but Uncle Adam said that you won't let me." Dean whined going over to his Grandma.

"Well I think today calls for an exception." Kate answered picking up Dean and letting him rest his head on her shoulder and Dean took advantage of that and stuck his tongue out at Adam.

"You little twerp." Adam outraged and came up behind him and started tickling his side.

"Owie!" Dean cried and clung harder to Kate.

"Adam what did you do!" John yelled as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby where the grandparents tried to calm their sobbing grandson.

"Honest Dad I didn't do anything. I just tickled his side." Adam said hating himself for hurting his nephew even though it was unintentional.

John shot him a glare before softening it and turning to his grandson, "Hey buddy can you tell us where it hurts?"

Dean brought his casted arm up to his tummy and looked up at the three adults.

"Your tummy hurts? Can I take a look sweetie?" Kate asked kindly her nursing instincts taking over.

Dean shook his head and scooted farther back on the bench he had been set on.

"I promise it won't hurt I just want to look. Please baby." Kate whispered reaching forward again and was happy when the little boy didn't move again.

Lifting up the hoodie and t-shirt underneath all of the adults gasped at the sight of Dean's tiny tummy. The pale skin was covered in bruises clearly out lining where the car seat straps had been and must have constricted during the accident.

"John why don't you go get the medicine from the pharmacy. Adam and I will meet you in the cafeteria." Kate said turning to her husband.

"Ok honey," John answered without argument giving Kate a quick kiss before turning to Adam, "and you young man apologize to Dean."

Adam nodded already feeling guilty and was about to beg for his forgiveness before his Dad had even said anything.

Watching John leave Adam started, "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't realize that you were hurting there. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Dean looked up and he knew it was an accident so he nodded and reached his arms out for a hug which Adam gladly returned, "Thank you buddy."

"I love you Uncle Adam."

"I love you too buddy."

SPN SPN SPN

Kate, Adam and Dean had no more then sat down to eat their breakfast when Sam came running up to them and sat down between his Mom and brother. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to get Dean's medicine. Some of his bruises were starting to bother him." Kate answered taking a sip from her coffee.

Looking over to Dean with concern that was instantly wiped away when he saw the freckled face covered in frosting and sprinkles complete with a chocolate mustache, "You decided to feed him sugar before a car ride?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows remembering the last road trip he and Jess had taken Dean on when they had decided to go to the San Diego Zoo last summer and Sam had thought it would be a good idea to give Dean a Sippy cup full of chocolate milk for the ride. Bad idea.

"I thought an exception could be made."Kate answered, "Besides I'm not going to be sitting next to him."

"Very funny Mom."

SPN SPN SPN

"I got the meds." John said coming up with the bag of pills and a coffee he had stopped for along the way.

"Let's get him some of the meds and then we can hit the road. We have a long ride ahead of us." Sam answered grabbing the bag and reading the instructions before grabbing two dissolvable tablets and handing them to Dean, "Can you take these for me kiddo?"

"No."

"Come on they will make you feel better." Sam tried to reason as he remembered seeing the vivid bruises across the small abdomen as he dressed his son.

"No."

"It will make me feel better. Can you do it for me?" Sam tried.

"Really?" Dean questioned looking up still covered in sprinkles and chocolate milk.

"Yep. So do you think that you can do this for me?"

Dean nodded his head violently which made him whimper in pain from the headache that started to form. Coming across the table Sam gave the tablets to Dean and watched as he let the small tablets dissolve in his mouth.

When he was sure the medicine was gone, "Let's get you cleaned up so you don't get us all sticky."

"I gotta go potty." Dean said as Sam helped him off the chair he had been sitting on.

"Ok bathroom it is."

SPN SPN SPN

After they left the hospital the eight hour car ride from San Diego to Palo Alto seemed to pass in a flash. Sam and Adam had Dean sandwiched between them in lieu of a car seat. Sam was nervous about this arrangement but seeing as they didn't have one where they were it would have to do until they could get the extra one from their house. While Dean slept the whole back that left the rest of the family to talk.

"What are you going to do Son?" John asked from the driver's seat and glanced back to meet Sam's eyes as he continued to stroke Dean's hair.

"What do you mean Dad?"

"After the funeral. What are you going to do?"

Sam had to think about that. He didn't know. Just last week when he had gotten his LSAT score back he had thought he had everything planned out. His score was high enough that he could get into any law school that he wanted but he had wanted to stay at Stanford and get his degree from there. He and Jess were building a life in the college town and were enjoying life there. But now? He had no idea what to do with himself. Now he was a single father going to school and besides working part time at the campus store had no job.

"I don't know." Sam whispered, "I really don't know. I thought I had everything planned out for us. But it's all gone now."

John and Kate traded a glance in the front seat while Adam watched his brother and couldn't even imagine what his big brother must be going through.

"Sam you know you can always come home. We would love to have you and Dean stay with us until you get things figured out."

"I would like that."

SPN SPN SPN

Everyone was exhausted after the day in the car and as soon as they reached the apartment they started to get ready for bed and the flight they were taking back to Minnesota in the morning.

"Let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed." Sam said to Dean who had made it to the couch and was going through one of his books.

"I don't wanna." Dean pouted as he continued with his book.

"Come on. We have a big day ahead of us." Sam tried again.

"No."

"Don't make me ask again Dean Michael. You have until the count of three to get in the bathroom before you are in trouble." Sam threatened and was finally successful in getting the small boy into the bathroom.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean had long since gone to bed leaving the adults to discuss the plans for the next day.

"I already packed Dean and myself. I sent an email explaining the situation to the student aid center. All I need to do is get tickets." Sam answered sitting down wearily wiping a hand over his eyes.

"While you were taking care of Dean we got tickets for noon tomorrow from San Jose." Kate said.

"Thank you Mom," Sam said around a yawn.

"I think it's time we all got some rest." Kate answered.

"You and Dad can take my bed. Adam and I can share the pull out." Sam said.

John disagreed, "Your Mom and I will take the pull out and Adam can take the recliner. You can have the bed Sam."

"Thank you," Sam said getting up, "Good night. I love you guys."

SPN SPN SPN

Sam tossed and turned on his side of the shared full bed. Every way he laid he could smell Jess in the sheets and see her things scattered around the room. She was never coming back. Never going to take care of her dirty clothes lining up against the closet door or get her paramedic uniform off the end of the bed.

He couldn't take it anymore. There were too many memories in this room. Sam got up from the bed and walked into the hallway where he could hear snoring and heavy breathing coming from his parents and brother. Sam walked into the other bedroom in the small apartment and made it into Dean's small bedroom. Seeing his son sleeping soundly on his newly acquired 'big boy' bed he moved forward slowly so he didn't disrupt Dean's peaceful dreaming.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Sam carefully moved Dean to the side and he slid in next to his son and last link to his beautiful Jess.

**A/N: Reviews please? I promise next chapter everything will begin to pick up. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or profit from this. **

**A/N: Thank you to those select few that reviewed for me, I enjoyed reading them. Also thank you for the favorite/follows. Another announcement I recently published a one shot entitled ****Through These Diamond Eyes****. I would encourage each and everyone to read and review it! Let me know what you think. Anyway on with the story. **

**Previously **

**Sitting on the edge of the bed Sam carefully moved Dean to the side and he slid in next to his son and last link to his beautiful Jess. **

SPN SPN SPN

John was the first to wake up the next morning. Stretching out on the pullout he turned over to kiss Kate lightly on the forehead before getting up and shuffling over to the kitchen. As he worked on filling the coffee maker he could feel all the aches and pains from the cheap sofa that Kate and him had given Sam and Jessica as a gift when they first moved to California.

Moving from the percolating coffee he shifted over to the refrigerator and started to search through the cartons and plastic containers for anything that might be salvageable for breakfast but couldn't find anything. Walking back to the cupboard he remembered seeing the coffee mugs in he was reaching for one when he felt a tug on his pajamas.

"Grandpa"

Looking down he saw a sleepy Dean rubbing his eyes and carrying his little blanket that Kate's sister, Jodie, made for him two Christmases ago when Sam and Jess had managed to save enough to come out for the holiday, "What are you doing up so early buddy?" John asked bending down and placing his grandson on the counter while he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I was thirsty and Daddy was sleeping. Mommy always said not to wake Daddy up but I don't know what to do because Mommy is with Oscar and I'm still thirsty." Dean answered blanket tight against his face.

John couldn't figure out who the hell Oscar was but quickly remembered Sam saying something about some old mutt Jess had convinced him to stay with them after she had seen it running around the park one day. "I know you miss your Mom but I'll tell you what. We can do something special by ourselves. How about that?" John asked taking another sip of coffee and picking Dean up.

"Like what?" The little boy sniffled laying his head down on John's shoulder. Looking over his own shoulder he caught a glimpse of the stove clock 6:45 something should be open for breakfast, "How about you and me go and get breakfast? We can pick out whatever you like."

"Really?" Dean's little blonde head popped up sniffles forgotten.

"Let me grab my wallet and let Grandma know where we are going." John said reaching for his pants from the night before and pulled them on quickly and wrote a note laying it on the counter. Grabbing Dean and setting him down on the floor he quickly grabbed both of their jackets, "Ready to go buddy?"

Dean nodded as John zipped the tiny jacket up and opened the door to the apartment, "Any ideas?"

"Doughnuts."

SPN SPN SPN

Sam jerked awake gasping. Looking around he couldn't find Dean. It was bad enough that Jess was taunting him in his dreams but he couldn't lose his little boy. Jumping from the small twin size bed and ran from the bedroom and down the hallway, "Dean? Come on buddy where are you?"

When he made it to the kitchen he saw the rest of his family, Dean included, sitting at the table eating breakfast rolls.

"Glad you're up. Come and get something to eat." Kate answered nodding towards the box in the middle of the table.

"I picked them all out Daddy." Dean exclaimed happily.

"I'm sure you did a good job buddy." Sam answered rushing forward in relief to hug his son.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Dean asked pushing back against his Dad and looking the older man in the face with confused eyes much like a puppy.

"Nothing buddy. Now how about you pick out one of the rolls for me." Sam answered pulling Dean to sit on his lap and took the coffee his brother handed him.

SPN SPN SPN

By the time the Winchesters finished breakfast it was nearing 10:00.

"Come on Dean let's get you dressed so we can leave." Adam tried to coax the toddler away from the table where he was coloring. John and Kate were loading the car and Sam was taking a shower and calling friends quickly before they left.

"Uncle Adam. Look what I made for you." Dean answered proudly holding up a paper with many different colored scribbles filling the sheet.

"That is very cool Dean. I'll have to put it in my locker at school when get back." Adam answered coming closer and kneeling before his nephew, "But you know what you could do to help me?"

All attention was on Adam now, colors long forgotten.

"Your Dad wants me to get you dressed so we can leave to go on a trip. So do you think you can stop coloring for a couple of minutes and get dressed?"

"I'll get dressed Uncle Adam." Dean answered obediently getting down from the chair and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Adam let out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

SPN SPN SPN

"Thanks Brady. Yeah man. I'll talk to you later." Sam answered before tossing his phone onto his bed and searched through his closet for a shirt to wear.

Just as he was about to pull one of his Henley's from its hanger he heard a commotion coming from the hallway and stepped out of his room to see what was going on. Stepping into the hallway he was nearly bowled over by his naked son running down the hallway with a pair of batman underwear on top of his head. And to make the situation even funnier Adam was chasing after him.

"Get back here Dean! Come on man don't do this me. I'm your favorite Uncle." Adam hollered pleading behind the rambunctious four year old.

"I'm Batman!" Dean yelled careful of hitting his cast and forehead but otherwise care free. Sam stood out in the hallway blocking the possible exit from his son and kneeled down so he would be eye level and caught Dean when he tried to come down the hallway, "Daddy." Dean complained trying to wriggle away.

"Are you making trouble for your Uncle?" Sam asked with a small smile trying to hide his amusement.

"No. I'm Batman." Dean answered as he continued to struggle.

"Well Batman is going to have to listen to his Uncle and get dressed." Sam answered laughing handing a naked Dean back to Adam.

SPN SPN SPN

"Is this completely necessary?" Sam questioned as he and Dean were dragged aside in the airport by security for another check.

"Sir don't argue with us. This is just a periodic search. You have nothing to worry about if you have nothing to hide." The burly TSA agent answered as the father and son entered a private room.

"Daddy what's going on?" Dean questioned holding his blankie tighter to his body.

"Just do what the nice man asks ok Dean?" Sam answered as another agent came from the other side of the room and split the two up.

"Please be careful with him. He was just in an accident." Sam worried as he was forced to lean against the wall and was frisked.

"We will take good care of him." The first agent answered as he knelt down in front of the little boy.

"Son I'm just going to lift your shirt up ok? Then you can back by your Dad ok?" Dean nodded and was glad when his T-shirt was only briefly lifted and fell back down. He ran over to Sam just as soon as the scary man was done. "You're free to go."

Sam grabbed Dean's uncasted hand and they hurried from the private room and joined up with the others who were waiting just on the other side of the door holding onto their carry ons, "Everything ok Sam?" John asked handing over Sam's plain black school bag and Dean's Lion King back pack.

"Everything's fine." Sam answered before the automatic voice called over the PA system.

"Last call for flight 247 to Minneapolis leaving from Gate 4C."

"Shit! Come on we're gonna miss our flight." Sam answered and grabbed Dean before all four of them started in a sprint towards the Gate.

SPN SPN SPN

The flight was somewhat uneventful until they hit turbulence when they were about an hour out causing Dean to panic and cry for the rest of the flight much to the annoyance of the other passengers. Sam was pretty sure Dean was never going to fly again. The flight back was going to suck.

Striding over to the luggage carousel both Sam and Dean's suitcases were picked up and soon they were out the door and walking towards the Impala. Checking his watch Sam saw it was nearing 8 o'clock and Dean was sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

"I'll pull the car around." John whispered when he saw his grandson sleeping soundly on Sam's shoulder and quickly left to retrieve his car.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam woke up and looked around the room. It was weird being back in his old room, band posters and comic books lying around the room as if he had never left for college. Turning over he saw Dean sleeping on the small toddler bed Kate had managed to scrounge up.

Today was the day. Today was the day they were going to bury Jess in the ground. Never to be seen again. He would have to say goodbye forever. He lay flat on his bed and took a deep breath. He couldn't afford to lose it today. It isn't what Jess would have wanted. She would have wanted him to remember the good times not the week long nightmare he had been living.

Glancing at his old Spiderman alarm clock he saw that it was just after 7 they would have to leave soon. Visitation before the service started at 10. Pulling himself from his old mattress he stretched and looked out his bay window watching as the first few snowflakes fell for the year. He shuffled quietly passed Dean and out the door. He figured he would let the boy sleep for a little while longer seeing as he had been kept up most of the night by nightmares.

Coming down the solid oak stairs he walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find Adam up already and nose deep in homework.

"Up early on Saturday? Doing homework?" Sam asked as he went to the pot of coffee that Adam had already made.

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well get some of it done. Uncle Bobby sure can snore." Adam grumbled as he went back to his graphing calculator.

Their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Jodie had driven up the night before to stay with them for the weekend, "You know I didn't hear a thing." Sam said with a smirk sitting across from his brother.

"That's because you're on the other side of the damn house you lucky man." Adam answered before slamming his pencil down, "It's too damn early to be doing this."

"Here what do you need help with?" Sam asked. Math was after all his favorite subject in high school.

"Everything." Adam answered taking another big gulp of coffee.

"Good morning boys. " Jodie greeted from the hallway tying her robe around her.

"Good morning Aunt Jodie." They both greeted in tandem, "We didn't wake you up did we?" Sam finished grabbing a mug for his Aunt.

"No. That husband of mine and that snoring of his did. Besides I need to get that egg bake in the oven if we are going to eat before we leave." Jodie answered moving to set the oven and open the refrigerator to get the pan out.

Glancing at the clock, "I'm gonna go and get ready. Let me know when breakfast is ready." Adam answered and quickly left leaving his books scattered across the table.

Making sure everything was set Jodie took Adam's empty seat, "How are you holding up Sam?"

Sam took a minute before replying, "I miss her every minute of every day. I don't know what I'm going to do without her but at least I still have Dean. God I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Dean." Sam paused before continuing, "This was her favorite time of year here in Minnesota, and she loved watching the snow. She was always so sad that she couldn't see it in California. She would have loved being here today."

Jodie watched with sympathy. She knew how hard it was to lose a spouse. Her first husband had been killed by a serial murderer years earlier and she knew she was a very lucky woman to have found Bobby, " I know it may not seem like it now but things will get better Sam. I promise."

"I hope so. I have to believe that." Sam answered and was punctuated by the oven going off and that seemed to wake the whole house up and within minutes the kitchen was busy.

SPN SPN SPN

"Daddy do I gotta?" Dean asked as Sam tried to manhandle him into a little black suit that he had bought that week for the funeral.

"Yes Dean you gotta." Sam answered exasperated. They had 45 minutes until they needed to leave and Dean wasn't anywhere's near ready and Sam was still in Pjs.

"But it's itchy."

"I know buddy I don't like it either. But I'll make you a deal. If you wear this like a good little boy like you did when me and Mommy got married, then you can switch into your Batman Pjs when we get home. How does that sound?" Sam questioned stepping back from his bed where Dean was propped.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart. Now help me out a little here." Sam replied trying to get the dress shirt over the bulky green cast covering his son's arm.

SPN SPN SPN

"Paula!" Dean exclaimed as he rushed out the door towards the Impala. Dean had nicked named it earlier that week when John spent an afternoon showing his grandson around the classic vehicle and accidently slipped up and called the car a "good girl".

"Dean get back here! Get your jacket on!" Kate chassed as she hurried after Dean with a dressy winter jacket for him in hand. She was surprised she didn't break her ankles running around in those high heels.

Bobby unknowingly to Dean was on the other side of the vehicle and quickly scooped up the small boy before he could get far, "I think you better listen to your Grandma."

Unsure what to think of the older man he only met the night before Dean shrunk in his arms and silently nodded.

"Thanks Bobby." Kate added breathlessly as she caught up with her energetic grandson and the rest of the family filed out of the house shutting the door behind them.

"Think you can apologize kid? That wasn't very nice what you did." Bobby reprimanded.

Dean looked up through long lashes making him so much more adorable, "Sorry Grandma."

"It's ok buddy." She said bending down, "But how about we get you in your jacket?"

SPN SPN SPN

They pulled into the church parking lot just as Pastor Jim did. Jessica had always liked the family friend and Sam had decided it would only be appropriate to have the only Pastor she liked do her service.

Stepping from their cars they all walked towards the small country church where the Winchester boys had been going since childhood, "Thank you for coming Pastor Jim." Sam said holding the door for everyone while Dean clung to his leg.

"It is an honor doing this for you. Jessica was a wonderful woman." Jim answered walking in before Sam and Dean.

"That she was." Sam answered as he and his family walked into the sanctuary where the flowers were already displayed and the casket was sitting by the door.

"I have some last minute preparations to make. Let me know if you need anything." Jim said and quietly left to find a quiet room.

Sam nodded before walking into the sanctuary where Jess's casket was sitting. They had decided to have a closed casket viewing for the public but for the family they had it open so they could say good bye to the beautiful blonde.

Kneeling down beside Dean who was still clinging to his leg he picked him and walked over to Jess, "Dean, Mom is going away today. You need to say good bye. Can you do that?"

"Mommy's going away forever?" Dean asked lip quivering with tear filled gaze as he looked at his Dad.

"Yeah Buddy. Come on let's say good bye to Mommy." Sam answered and moved to where his wife was laying.

"Mommy? I miss you lots. Daddy said you're going away forever but I don't want you too. I love you lots." Dean said and leaned forward in Sam's arms and gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Mommy."

No one watching had a dry eye.

SPN SPN SPN

The visitation was in full swing when Dean wandered away from his Dad and found a comfy looking sofa sitting in the lobby and crawled up it and decided to take a nap. Finding a comfortable position he closed his eyes and started to drift off when a new voice interrupted him.

"Hey kid. Mind sharing?" Dean opened his eyes and found a blonde haired man standing in front of him. He was dressed in a sharp suit and had a buzz cut.

"Daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Dean answered simply before looking around to see if he could see his Daddy or Uncle walking around.

"Your Daddy's a smart man. But I'm not a stranger. I'm your Uncle." The man answered kneeling down in front of the couch where Dean was perched.

Dean shook his head, "No you're not Uncle Adam. I need to find Daddy." This man was starting to scare him.

"I know I'm not your Uncle Adam. My name is Brody." The older man answered growing angry.

"My Daddy only has one brother. His name is Adam." Dean answered sliding down from the sofa.

"That's right. I'm your Mom's brother."

SPN SPN SPN

Sam was in the middle of accepting condolences when he noticed the steady warmth on his leg wasn't there anymore.

"Excuse me." Sam answered as one of his old teachers came up. Walking quickly from the room he scanned the lobby and was happy when he spotted Dean next to the old sofa in the lobby. But the happiness quickly disappeared when he saw the look of distress on his son's face.

Storming over determined to get to the bottom of the problem he was quickly stopped when he saw who was talking to his son, "Brody?"

"Hello Sam."

**A/N: Read and Review. Sorry for the lateness. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: So I just wanted to say I was really disappointed that I only received one review last chapter. Thank you MischiefandMayhem for the review. Also I want to apologize briefly for this being late but I was out of town all weekend and now I'm working around my school schedule. **

**Previously **

**Storming over determined to get to the bottom of the problem he was quickly stopped when he saw who was talking to his son, "Brody?" **

"**Hello Sam." **

SPN SPN SPN

"Brody." Sam answered moving forward to pick Dean up and took a step back.

"You know I'm still not seeing the brains that Jess was always raving about." The older man smirked and took a step forward, "not very polite either. I haven't met my nephew yet. What's his name?"

"What do you want Brody?" Sam asked taking a step back and bringing Dean closer to his chest not noticing the growing crowd.

All the cockiness slipped off his face like a mask and was replaced with anger, "She was my sister Sam. I have every right to be here. Seeing as you didn't have enough the courage to call me and let me know my little sister was dead!" Brody yelled taking a step forward.

"She hasn't been your sister since you left!" Sam yelled back.

"I didn't have a choice Sam." The blonde yelled back.

"Of course you had a choice. You killed your family Brody. She looked up to you and worshiped the ground you walked on and when you ran away you left her with nothing to fall back on, but parents that could care less about her. She depended on you Brody."

Silence consumed the lobby of the church before Sam finished voice deadly calm, "You have no family here Brody just leave."

Shaking his head in disgust Brody walked out the doors of the church and away from the shocked crowd.

"There's nothing to see here." John yelled and walked over to his son as Bobby finished clearing out the crowd.

"You ok Son?" John asked coming to wrap Sam in a hug and wiped a tear coming from Dean's eye.

"I'm ok Dad," Sam answered and pulled Dean away from his chest with some difficulty before looking at his own son and asking the same question, "You ok Dean?"

Dean nodded and said, "I don't like that man."

"Me either kiddo. Me either."

SPN SPN SPN

Sam walked back into the Sanctuary of the church with Dean in his arms where Kate and Adam were still thanking the people for coming.

"Everything ok Sam?" Kate whispered in between people.

"Everything's fine." Sam replied before he caught sight of bright, red hair coming towards him, "Charlie?"

"Hey Sam. I'm sorry to hear about Jess." Charlie said coming forward to wrap her friend in a hug but stopped when she saw Dean curled into his shoulder, "Who's this little guy?" She teased wiggling Dean's foot.

"This is my son Dean." Sam replied pulling Dean away from his shoulder to face the young redhead, "Dean this is my friend Charlie. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Charlie." Dean replied before quickly hiding his head in Sam's shoulder again.

"He's such a cutie. How long are you in town for?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning but we're moving back after the end of the semester. I just need to take my finals and graduate." Sam answered shuffling Dean to his other side.

"I can tell you have a lot to do right now but we need to catch up before you leave. Here's my number call me when you get a chance." Charlie answered and clumsily dug through her bag before finally finding a business card and handing it over.

Sam grabbed it and read it over, "Really Charlie? Superintendent of Schools I thought you always said you were never coming back."

"Change of heart besides, Chicago isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Sam watched as Charlie walked down the aisle and took a seat in the middle and turned to his see his friends Gabe and Castiel walking toward him.

"Hey Samsquatch I'm sorry to hear about Jess." Gabriel greeted coming forward and shook Sam's free hand.

"I too am sorry Sam. Jessica was a wonderful woman and I'm happy to have known her." Castiel added as he came to stand besides his brother.

"Thanks guys for coming. She would have loved to see you here." Sam answered and felt Dean tug on his shirt collar and he bent his head to the side to hear what Dean was whispering, "Daddy who are those guys? Are they mean?"

"Dean, these are my friends from high school. This is Gabe, " Sam introduced pointing to the shorter man first and turned to Castiel who was dressed in a suit with his usual messy black hair, "and this is his brother Castiel."

"I'm Dean." Dean introduced but quickly motioned to be put down and ran over to Adam.

Gabe and Cas watched as Dean ran over to Adam before speaking up, "Sam you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Join the party. Charlie already said as much." Sam said with a sigh. He hadn't realized just how out of touch he and Jess were with their school friends.

"Call me when you have chance. I heard your moving back after semester ends so don't be a stranger dude. I miss you and Jess." Gabe answered before pushing his younger brother forward and down the aisle to sit by Charlie who had saved them a spot.

Walking forward after he greeted the last couple to walk through the doors he quietly walked to the front of the room and took a seat in the front pew.

Pastor Jim walked down the aisle and to the pulpit and said "Now if you would all stand as we start with a hymn." As the organ music started.

SPN SPN SPN

"Jess was an amazing wife and even better mother." Sam started as he came to stand in front of the church to give a eulogy he wished he didn't have to give, "She always knew the right thing to say. She was amazing-"Sam had to pause to take a stuttering breath before continuing, "She gave me one of the best things I could have asked for; our son Dean. She was there for me through thick and thin. Jess loved me even when I stupid and selfish. She loved me through everything." Sam said as tears started to fill his eyes, "She was the best damn thing to happen to me. I don't know what I'm going to do without her next to me. But I would like to think that she is looking down on me and Dean and smiling. I miss her." Tears falling freely now, "I love you Jessica and I have since the day we met. Forever and always." Sam finished as Dean ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"If you would all join me in the reading of the Psalm," The grey haired Pastor announced coming to stand before the congregation.

"The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want…"

SPN SPN SPN

Everyone was clearing out of the Sanctuary and heading towards the fellowship hall where there lunch being served before the burial.

Sam watched as everyone left and headed towards the hall and struggled to calm himself down. It was so much harder to hear everyone talk about Jess then he had thought. He had prepared himself for this moment since her heart stopped beating. Since she died and he was left alone with their son, but nothing had prepared him for today.

"Sam how you holding up?" Bobby asked coming up behind his nephew and giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"I'm doing ok Bobby. I just want the day to be over."

"I think we all do kid." Bobby answered as the two wandered out towards the hall where the smell of chicken wafted out to greet them, "Here try a little bit of this." Bobby said pulling out a flask from inside his tight suit jacket, "This should get you through the day. Just don't make a habit of it."

Sam nodded and took a big gulp and shook his head as the bitter whiskey burned his throat all the way down before handing it back, "Thanks."

Bobby nodded hiding the flask away before his wife could spot him, "Come on kid let's get you something to eat."

SPN SPN SPN

"I'm not hungry." Dean pouted pushing his plate away.

"Come on Dean can you eat just a little bit for me?" Sam asked as he snacked on a carrot, "See I'm eating. Why don't you have a little bit?"

"I don't wanna. I'm not hungry." The toddler yawned out. Prompting Sam to look at the wall and see that it was Dean's normal nap time, "Just eat your carrots and then you can be done."

Dean looked at him questioningly before slowly grabbing a carrot and pouted while he ate the vegetable. Sam made sure his son was eating before he continued to eat his plate of food.

SPN SPN SPN

"We lay here to rest the body of Jessica Leigh Winchester. May her soul forever rest in peace."

Only a small group of people from the church service had come to the burial which Sam had chosen to be at the edge of town on empty plot of land that he and Jess had visited all the time during high school. They all stood under the huge oak that stood in the middle of the field and watched as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. Silence enveloped them and the only sound was the slight huff of breath coming from the mourners and the crunch of snowflakes falling on the dried leaves scattered around the ground.

Sam stood between his parents who each had a hand on his shoulder while Adam held Dean. The Winchesters waited like that until everyone had left and some time had passed, "We'll be in the car Sam. Come when you're ready." John whispered to his son giving another pat to his shoulder before they all headed back to the waiting Impala leaving Sam alone with the heaped mound of dirt sitting under the oak tree and a temporary grave marker showing all that was left of Jess.

Sliding down the trunk he quietly whispered, "I miss you beautiful. Wish you were here with me today. I think you would have liked the weather today."

Sam continued to talk, just talk. It was like how they used to after a long day of high school or later after work and college. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he felt someone shake his shoulder.

"Sam honey I think it's time to go home."

Opening his eyes he realized it was dark out and his mother was still in her black dress and high heels kneeling before him in the snow. Nodding he stood up and followed her to the Impala.

Quietly he slid into the backseat where Adam and Dean were sleeping. John slowly backed out of the crudely made road and started back towards town.

SPN SPN SPN

Walking through the front door John flipped the lights on and tossed his keys into the bowl in the mudroom. He was closely followed by Kate and Adam who headed straight up the stairs and towards their rooms. Sam was a little bit farther behind him with Dean cradled in his arms.

"It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning Dad." Sam said has he shucked his shoes off headed up stairs.

John nodded his head and did the same turning the lights off after him. As he walked into his room stripping off his suit jacket he saw his wife pull on her white nightgown as she slipped under the covers of their king size bed. Quickly stripping down to his boxers he crawled in next to his wife and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too John." She whispered into his mouth as she kissed him back.

He was never taking anything for granted again.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam finished dressing Dean in his footie Batman Pjs and started to get into his own. He was opening his bed and about to lie down when he heard a cry come from the toddler bed next to his bed. Stopping and kneeling down he woke Dean up.

"Hey buddy what's the matter?" Sam asked tiredly moving around so he could sit on the edge of the bed.

"I had a bad dream. It was really scary." Dean cried sitting up so Sam could hold him.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Nothing at all." Sam soothed as he rocked his little boy.

"Daddy can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah buddy you can. Come on." Sam answered and stood up and gently set Dean in his bed and situated himself around his son.

Sam was beginning to think that Dean had already fallen asleep when he heard a small whisper.

"Daddy will you sing Momma's song?"

Sam took a deep breath and blinked back the tears before he warbled out the first verse, "_Hey Jude, Don't make it bad." _

**A/N: Reviews Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Thank you Huntress79 for your wonderful review! I'm dedicating this chapter to you. **

**Previously **

"**Daddy will you sing Momma's song?" **

**Sam took a deep breath and blinked back the tears before he warbled out the first verse, "**_**Hey Jude, Don't make it bad." **_

SPN SPN SPN

Sam woke up and glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was only eight o clock. They didn't need to be at the airport until one. Gently separating himself from Dean who had attached himself to his side he slipped from the bed and kissed his son's forehead before walking into the hallway and quietly closing the door behind him.

Stepping into the hallway he nearly ran into his Mom who was coming down the hallway with a pair of shoes and sweater in hand, "Good morning Sam."

"Good Morning Mom. Where are you going?" Sam asked as he followed her downstairs and into the kitchen where she sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"It's Sunday morning. I'm on my way to church. Are you and Dean going to join us?" Kate asked as Adam walked down in a nice button down and jeans.

"I don't think so. It was a pretty big day yesterday for Dean and he is still sleeping. He kept having nightmares last night and I was hoping to catch up with my friends before I left." Sam added as he made himself a bowl of oatmeal and sat down across from his Mom and next to Adam who was drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Ok." Kate said suspiciously but added, "When you boys move back I expect you two to be regulars at church."

"Yes Mom." Sam replied with a smirk. Something's never change.

SPN SPN SPN

After his Mom and Adam left Sam finished up his breakfast and decided he should ask if his Dad could watch Dean before he made any plans. Walking down the upstairs hallway he stopped at the door to his parents' room before carefully pushing it open. He could hear his Dad snoring and truthfully he sounded like a chainsaw hard at work making his way towards the bed he gently tapped him on the shoulder and jumped back to avoid the swing that he knew was coming.

And he wasn't disappointed. Waking up swinging John startled from his sleep and was out of bed before his eyes were even completely open, "Whatta want?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Dean while I go out for breakfast with Charlie, Gabe and Cas."

Slumping back in bed and running a hand through his hair taking a moment to wake up John replied, "When are you leaving?"

"It's only 8:30 now so I was hoping to go by 9 and be back 11."

"Give me like ten minutes to shower and you're free to go." John added as he tried to scrounge up a set of clean clothes.

"Thanks Dad." Sam said and went to get ready.

SPN SPN SPN

"Hey buddy. Time to wake up." Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing Dean's back as he tried to introduce the toddler into the land of the living.

Dean grumbled and snuggled in closer to his leg. The bulky cast lying at an awkward angle by his side, "Come on buddy. I'm going to go out for a while and you and Grandpa are going to spend some time together. How does that sound? Maybe he will take you for a ride in the Impala." Sam bargained and was rewarded with Dean opening his little eyes to look at him.

"Paula?" The little boy questioned sleepily as he sat up.

"Well you'll have to ask him but I'm sure he would love to take you for a ride." Sam offered standing up and grabbing his shoes from beside the bed and looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing one of his Stanford hoodies and blue jeans.

"What is Dean going to ask me?" John asked coming into the room hair still damp from the shower.

"Can we ride in Paula?" Dean asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"I think we can manage to get the big girl out this morning. But first I think that we need to get your little butt dressed. What do you think Daddy?" John teased coming in and tickling Dean's stomach eliciting a laugh from the little boy.

"I think that's a good idea." Sam answered as he grabbed his jacket and phone before heading to his bedroom door, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Daddy!" Dean squealed between peals of laughter.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam walked into Denny's and was surprised to see his friends already sitting in a booth. He had called them on his way to the restaurant and wasn't expecting them to be there already.

"Sam over here." Gabe called standing up from the booth and waved.

He waved in acknowledgement and headed over bypassing the long line of people waiting to get seated.

Sitting down he was almost immediately followed by a waitress who asked what he would like, "Just coffee thanks."

"On it sweet cheeks."

"How you been Sam?" Charlie asked speaking up first, "Besides the obvious. How is school going for you?"

"School is going good. I just finished up my student teaching for my teaching degree. I took my LSAT and scored nearly perfect and I had an interview for Stanford Law but I don't think I'm going for it with everything that has happened. I always liked teaching so I think I'll look for a teaching job when I get back." Sam answered as the waitress poured him a cup of coffee, "But I'm boring what have you guys been up too?"

"Well you know what I do," Charlie answered as she took a sip from her own mug, "I was an IT specialist in Chicago for a couple of years. But you knew that because I left after Jess and I graduated and then last year I decided to return home."

"What about you Gabe, Cas?" Sam asked taking a sip of his beverage.

"I opened a Pastry shop here in town and teach part time at the culinary school in St. Paul. Nothing exciting like Cassie over here," Gabe said playfully shoving his brother.

Cas always was the quiet one of the bunch and took prodding to say anything, "So what is it that you do Cas?"

"I work as a Kindergarten teacher."

Sam would have never thought his friend would do something like that not when he could barely talk to people his own age. But then again it always easier to talk to kids, "That's really cool."

"Here's your breakfasts," The young waitress announced coming up with a tray full of delicious smelling food and passed it to its recipients as she finished she turned back to Sam, "are you sure I can't get you anything to eat? You look like you could use a nice meal."

"Just a refill thanks."

She filled the mug and left before Gabe spoke up again, "Now you have some explaining to do Mister. Since when did you and Jess have a kid and why didn't you tell us?"

He knew it was unavoidable but it still hurt to think he hadn't told his friends what happened, "It was senior year after I graduated and Jess told me she was pregnant so we both moved to California. I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just that with Dean and getting married everything was crazy. Then Jess got a job as a paramedic and I was working on my degree. We really didn't talk to many people." Sam added in hopes of making himself sound less like a jerk.

"So what's his name?" Castiel asked as he worked on his omelet.

"Dean Michael. He was actually born on Jess's birthday if you can believe that." Sam reminisced with a smile.

The friends were quiet for awhile as they ate their meals before Charlie spoke up, "Thank you for telling us Sam. We missed you and we are sad to see you come back this way but were glad that you are here."

"Thanks guys. I missed you too. Hopefully when I get back we can get together again. You know if you guys don't have a crazy social life or anything."

They all laughed at this causing Sam to wonder what he missed the past couple of years,"What?"

It was Castiel that spoke up, "Social life? We still have Freaky Movie Fridays. Don't worry I don't think there will be any conflict of interest."

Sam added in with a laugh of his own before catching a glimpse of the diner clock, "Hey I gotta go and get ready for my flight. It was nice catching up with you guys. I'll talk to you later." He said standing up and pulling his jacket on.

"I know you're probably tired of people saying this but I'm sorry about Jess." Charlie said getting up and giving Sam a hug.

"I know but it means so much that you were all there."

SPN SPN SPN

Sam turned the corner in Adam's beat up car he was borrowing and pulled into his driveway and was surprised to see the Impala hadn't moved from the night before and still had all the snow that had fallen on top of it, at least 4 inches of the white fluffy stuff. Walking up the sidewalk he noticed were shoveled he walked into the house expecting to see his Dad and Dean somewhere inside but was surprised to see they weren't anywhere in sight.

"Dad? Dean?" Sam called out as he walked through the house and eventually made it to the patio door leading from the kitchen and spotted the missing Winchesters in the backyard playing in the snow.

Slipping quietly out the patio door he could hear his Dad instructing Dean, "Ok you roll a ball until it gets really big and then you make two more and stack them up. That's how you make a Frosty."

Sam smiled that always was Dean's favorite winter movie, Frosty the Snowman, it seemed that every winter that was all that played at Sam and Jess's apartment eventually driving them crazy and humming the song everywhere they went.

Dean turned around on a whim and saw him standing there, "Daddy! I'm making a Frosty!"

Sam smiled and was happy to see his son with rosy cheeks playing in the snow. He couldn't help but remember Jess and their first winter together,

"_Come on Sam! It'll be fun." She laughed trying to pull a reluctant Sam from the warm lunch room at school. _

"_But it's cold outside." Sam whined as he was pulled down the hallway by the junior. _

"_Of course it is silly. Its winter. Now come on and help me make a snowman." _

Of course the act ended in disaster with the snowman falling apart half way through and soaking Sam and Jess when they were caught under the heap of snow. But it didn't end all bad of Sam, it turns out there was a snowflake on his nose that Jess felt needed to be removed with her lips.

"Come on help us Daddy!" Dean screamed with joy as John helped the little boy move the big ball of snow.

"Alright I'm coming." Sam yelled.

SPN SPN SPN

"Sam you know if you need anything we are just a phone call away." Kate mother henned as they dropped Sam and Dean off at the airport.

"I know Mom you've only told us a hundred times." Sam rolled his eyes and made sure Dean was still holding his hand and hadn't wandered off. He was satisfied when he saw the little boy at his side with his Lion King backpack on his shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I have lots of vacation saved up. I could help you drive back next month?" She continued watching over her son and grandson while John and Adam stood behind her silently laughing at the mothering Sam was getting.

"I'm fine. It's only a month. I'll be fine besides you'll probably get bored." Sam answered.

"What are you going to do while you're at school? Dean can't come with you."

"Jess's friend Becky has agreed to watch him while I'm at school."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure Mom. But thank you for the offer." Sam said giving his Mom a hug as he heard their flight being called, "We gotta go. I'll call you when we land."

SPN SPN SPN

"Thanks again Brady for everything. I'm gonna miss you." Sam said giving his friend a manly hug as he closed the back of the U-Haul.

"Don't miss me just keep in contact man." Brady said as he walked back inside so the two could check the apartment over one last time.

Making sure everything was picked up they went back to the kitchen to where Dean was sitting on the floor coloring a picture, "Ready to go buddy?" Sam asked bending down to start picking up the crayons rolling around the linoleum.

"I got something for Brady." Dean said standing up crayon in left hand and paper in the right.

"What'cha got?" Brady asked kneeling down so he was eye level with the little boy.

"I drew you a picture." Dean answered and handed over the paper and on it was Dean next to what was probably supposed to be him and across the bottom it said _Luv Dean _in sloppy four year old writing_._

"I'll put it up on my wall at home." Brady said taking it and folding it in his pocket.

"You won't forget me?" Dean asked with misty eyes as he looked up at his Dad's friend.

"I won't ever forget you twerp. Just make sure you don't forget me either."

"I promise I won't." Dean answered and launched himself at his friend and was wrapped in a hug.

"Come on kiddo it's time to go." Sam said and walked Dean towards the door and let Brady pass by first before he whispered back to the room, "Bye Jess." Before closing the door behind him.

SPN SPN SPN

"Be safe Sam. I don't want to get a call about you too. Losing one friend is enough." Brady said as he stood by the window of the rental truck as Sam buckled Dean in his car seat and shut the door.

"Will do. I'm going to try and make it to the South Dakota border before nightfall and the rest tomorrow."

"Good luck Sam. I hope everything works out for you."

SPN SPN SPN

It was early Monday morning when Sam pulled the U-Haul into the driveway of his parents' and shut the engine off. It was after 8 and would be gone, Dad and Mom at work and Adam at school. Getting out and stretching his legs after the long drive he walked around the vehicle and opened up the passenger side where Dean was flipping through one of his books.

"We're home kiddo." Sam announced as he let his son down from the car and they walked towards the house. Walking in he could smell the coffee he had no doubt just missed and the smell of bacon. It was home, and boy did it feel good to be home.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Ok guys I'm breaking out my puppy eyes. I want to see more reviews from you guys! I only got one review last chapter (Thank you Huntress79 for your wonderful review again.) If I don't hear from you guys I don't know what you want to see happen or predict will happen. If it makes you feel better I read every single review that I get and I do a happy dance afterwards. But seriously I know you guys are reading this but I love hearing from you. Anyway I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I sucked into the real world for a short time and it sucked! **

**So as a recap: Review more and real life sucks!**

**Previously **

"**We're home kiddo." Sam announced as he let his son down from the car and they walked towards the house. Walking in he could smell the coffee he had no doubt just missed and the smell of bacon. It was home, and boy did it feel good to be home. **

SPN SPN SPN

"Mornin' John."

Walking into the garage he waved to George who was already working on the Deville that belonged to old Ms. Perkins down the street, "Mornin George."

Setting down his thermos of coffee he reached for his coveralls with the garage name on and quickly slipped them on, "How are those boys of yours doing? Especially Sam, how's he doing?"

Zipping up the front of his suit he wandered over to the radio and turned it on before going over to his work dock where he found a beat up Explorer already up and ready for an oil change, "Sam's doing good. He should be back with Dean today."

"Well if that ain't good news I don't know what is. He faring ok? He knows that if he needs a job he has one waiting for him here right?"

"Oh the boy more than knows. But you know how he is. Can't tell him anything." John answered as he started to let the old oil drain out and got up to grab a drink from his thermos and saw the outdated picture of Dean plastered to his tool box. It was one of the first ones he had of his grandson. Dressed in little blue footie pajamas and sleeping with his Uncle Adam. Both boys crashed in the armchair at Sam and Jess's apartment.

"Saw Adam's name in the paper yesterday. Scoring that goal last minute? Wish I could have seen that." George answered with a low whistle.

SPN SPN SPN

"Hey Winchester! Wait up."

Turning around in the hallway Adam saw Zach running towards him with his backpack slung over his shoulder, "What now Zach? I just saw you like ten minutes ago."

"Yeah I know I just remembered what I was going to ask you. You doing anything Friday?"

"It's only Monday dude. I haven't exactly made plans yet why?" Adam asked as they moved towards the locker room to get ready for hockey practice.

"Candace is throwing a huge party and she wants us to come. You in?"

Adam wasn't so sure. Sam and Dean would be home and he wanted to spend time with his brother and nephew. He hadn't seen them since the funeral and couldn't wait to spend time with them, "I don't know Sam and Dean are back…"

"Come on its only one party and besides you can spend the rest of the weekend with them." Zach tried to reason as he slipped into his hockey gear alongside Adam and they made their way down towards the rink for practice.

"I'll think about it. Besides I don't think me and Candace are on talking terms yet."

"Dude that was like sophomore year." Zach whined as he strapped his skates on and walked onto the ice waiting for Adam.

"Hey I can't help it that she found me and Amanda in the janitor's closet that you were supposed to be watching."

"Touché but still you need to come to the party."

SPN SPN SPN

"See you Wednesday Mindy." Kate said as she slipped on her winter coat over her brightly colored scrubs and grabbed her purse from behind the nurses' desk and was on her way out.

"Not coming in tomorrow?" Mindy asked as she looked up from her typing.

"Sam and Dean should be home today. I was going to help them get settled in tomorrow. You know spend some time with them."

Mindy hadn't known Jess personally just through the Winchesters. Her own kids had been a couple of years above Jessica Moore but she was deeply saddened when she heard about the young blonde being killed and had even made it to the funeral giving support to Sam and Dean, "Well you be sure to give them a hug for me. I'll be over later with some cookies for Dean. I'm sure he'll love them."

"Thanks Mindy. I'll see you later."

SPN SPN SPN

"What should we make for supper?" Sam debated as he looked through the cupboards in the kitchen and Dean sat on a chair coloring in one of coloring books.

"Pizza!" Dean piped up as he continued coloring.

"I don't think so buddy. We had that two meals in a row already. Let's see, we have noodles, hamburger, tomato sauce and cheese. What do you think we can make with that?" He asked coming to sit at the table and watched Dean to see what the creative four year old had in mind. He already had an idea but he liked making Dean think.

"Spaghetti!" The little boy exclaimed throwing his crayon down and watching his Dad.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Now why don't you take a break from your colors and go pick up your toys you left laying in the living room? I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa don't want to step on them." Sam answered. It was amazing they had only been home for a couple of hours and the normally spotless living room already looked like a disaster zone. Plastic cars and stuffed animals laying across the floor.

"Do I gotta?"

"You gotta. Besides when you are done I bet Uncle Adam will be home." Sam said in hopes that the reward would work.

Sam had barely said Uncle Adam and Dean was out of his seat and in the living room.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam had no more than strained the noodles and finished the meat sauce then the front door opened and closed with a slam, "Sam?"

"In here." He called as he finished setting the table and looked up to see Adam come in and dump his backpack and sports bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"God Adam you reek!" He joked as he set the hot noodles and sauce on the table and took his old spot at the table.

"Well suffer in silence Sammy because I ain't showering." Adam joked and made a scene of stretching his arms exposing stinky armpits to Sam.

"Gross!"

"Uncle Adam!" A tiny voice trilled through the house and soon Adam had an armful of happy four year old.

"How's my favorite Dean doing?" Adam asked sitting down at the table with Dean in his lap.

"Daddy helped me make a Frosty and then he showed me how to make hot chocolate." Dean explained crinkling his eyebrows in thought to make sure he didn't leave anything out.

"Sounds like you had a pretty busy day."

"What did you do?" Dean asked curious.

"I went to school and did boring stuff. Then I played hockey after school." Adam said looking at the little blonde boy.

"Mommy said that I get to start kindergarten next year. Do I still get to?" Dean asked puzzled at what would happen.

Sam took a deep breath. He had gone a couple of days without talking about her and that made it easier. He still thought about her every minute of every day but that was easier then talking about her. That made it real that meant she was really gone, "Yeah buddy you get to start in the fall."

"Then I can be just like you Uncle Adam!" Dean said hugging his Uncle with a smile.

"Yeah you can be just like me." Adam replied catching the deep breath his brother took as he stepped out onto the back porch.

SPN SPN SPN

John pulled up to his house and pushed the garage door opener but was dismayed to find his garage full of mattresses and cardboard boxes, "Sam." He reluctantly pushed the opener again and let the door close as the pulled the Impala to a stop in the driveway behind Adam's old Corvette. He had heard from Ken at the shop that they were in for some serious snow tonight and he wasn't too keen on leaving his baby out in the elements.

Getting out of his baby he shut her door carefully and ran a hand over her spotless black paint job. She had been good to him. Been through a lot with him over the years. He started up the front walk and he could see in through his front window Adam and Dean sitting at the table laughing. He smiled. He could get used to that. Everyone he need within arms reach.

Stepping in the front door he called out, "I'm home!" and just as he was expecting he soon had small arms wrapped around his knees, "Hey Dean. I missed you buddy."

"I missed you too! I'm hungry but Uncle Adam said I have to wait until you and Grandma get home. Is grandma home yet?" Dean asked as he was carried to the kitchen where John set him down on one of the chairs.

"Not yet. How about you go play with your toys for a little bit and I'll get you when it's time to eat." John answered casting a worried look to Adam. He couldn't see Sam anywhere. It was unlike his oldest to roam far from Dean.

"But Daddy told me to put the toys away so they don't get stepped on." Dean answered smartly.

"Well how about this. Me, Adam and Grandma will be really careful where we walk so we don't step on your toys." John said bending down so he was eye level with Dean.

"Ok." Sometimes Dean surprised him with his easy going personality something he must have inherited from Jessica because Sam sure as hell didn't have it when he was that age.

Watching as the little boy ran from the room John waited until he was out of earshot before turning to his son, "Where's Sam?"

"Walked out back awhile ago I was going to go check on him but I didn't want to leave Dean alone."

"It's ok son I'll go talk to him," John said standing up and patting Adam on the back and took a deep breath and instantly regretted it, "you on the other hand should hit the shower."

Reddening in a blush Adam stood up, "Probably wouldn't be a bad idea."

SPN SPN SPN

Taking a deep breath John pushed open the glass patio door and stepped into the cold Minnesota air. He saw Sam with his elbows leaning against the top of the railing looking out into their big back yard. The yard led up to some woods that had housed many adventures for his boys when they were younger.

"How ya doing Sam?" He questioned as he walked closer and posed in a similar position as Sam only turning to look at his son's face.

"I've been better," he replied quickly wiping the few tears that had managed to escape away, "sorry I bet suppers getting cold we should get inside."

Grabbing his wrist John answered, "Not until you tell me what happened."

"It's nothing really." He answered before catching the determined look in his father's eyes.

"Try again."

"It's just. Dean said something about Jess again and it hurt to hear about her. I was getting use to not hearing her name all the time and it is just easier to think about her. Is that wrong?"

John turned back to lean against the railing of the porch before replying, "It's not wrong Sam. But you have to remember you weren't the only one who lost someone in that car Sam. Dean lost his Mom. He is young enough where he probably won't remember much about her as he grows older. That's where you come in. You need to remind of things about her. What her favorite food was, favorite song, what her laugh sounded like. He is going to need that Sam you can't just keep those memories to yourself."

Sam stood still for a minute before moving next to his father, "Does this make me a horrible Dad?"

"Never Sam, never could you be a horrible Dad. You have been the best thing for Dean. You lost your wife a month ago and you are already this far. It took me much longer before I could even allow myself to think about Mary." John answered and realized what he had said only a minute too late.

"Who is Mary?" Sam asked curiously and watched his Dad let out a sigh and closed his eyes before he could reply.

"She was my first wife." John replied and waited for the avalanche of questions that were sure to come.

"You were married before? What happened?"

"Yes Sam I was married before. Me and Mary met when I was working as a mechanic down in Lawrence, Kansas. She was beautiful, God was she beautiful. Just like an angel all blonde hair and laughter, kind of like Jess. We had only known each other for a couple of months before we were married. I didn't want to spend another day without her as my wife. The first few years were bliss. Sunday afternoon picnics, late nights in bed, early morning breakfasts in bed. But soon Mary was acting different getting sick easier, more often. I begged her to go to the doctor for the longest time and finally when I found her collapsed on the kitchen floor one day I dragged her to the hospital. She had cancer. When they saw her blood count they had her placed in the hospital immediately. I was there every damn day. I never left her side." John paused. He was crying now, full out sobbing and he had sunk down to sit on the snow covered porch. Sam moved to sit next to his Dad and wrapped him in a hug.

"She never made it home. Every day for six months I spent it in the hospital with her. I took her to the chapel every Sunday so she could listen to the Pastor give his sermon. Mary always said that angels were watching over us. But where were those damn angels when my Mary was lying in the hospital bed dying because she couldn't make enough blood cells? Where were those angels?"

Sam didn't know where those angels were but he couldn't help but think that his Mom might have been one in disguise. How else would his Dad have been able to get over what was obviously the love of his life other than to find a close second?

SPN SPN SPN

"Adam? Sam? John?" Kate called as she walked into the house. She had gotten caught in traffic on the way home from the hospital. Hanging up her jacket on the hook by the door she wandered towards the living room where she heard some noises coming from. She expected to see Adam watching TV and Dean playing with his toys.

Catching a look at grandfather clock in the hall she saw it was already after seven. Dean should already be in bed hopefully they didn't wait to have supper with her. She carefully stepped into the living room and was surprised to see a Diego video playing on the screen. Walking from behind the couch she couldn't help but smile at what she found.

Adam and Dean were both in their Pjs and sound asleep. Both boys seem to have just tipped over in sleep. Her grandson was cradled in her son's lap and both looked completely relaxed.

Walking away she decided she would leave them for now, "Sam. John."

Coming into the kitchen she found cold pasta and meat sauce sitting on the table with plates still set, "Guys? Where are you?" She was beginning to get worried. It wasn't like any of the men to leave food to get cold around her house. It was usually a challenge to keep it on the table. She was about to turn to head upstairs when she saw movement out the patio door. Moving closer to look out the window she saw Sam and John sitting next to each other neither talking but seeming to just relax in the company of each other.

Feeling as if she was invading a private moment she slowly backed away from the door and headed up to her room to change out of her scrubs.

Sitting on her bed she let herself fall backwards to lie across the bed. How was she going to make her boys better?

**Reviews Please! **

**A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier but I recently published a oneshot "Unexpected" and I would love for you all to read and review it for me. I haven't had a single review and I published it a week ago! Review it please even if it to tell me how horrible it is. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any of this. **

**A/N: Two things 1) I just want to whole heartily apologize for this being so late, but hopefully to make it better I will be updating again this weekend. 2) I recently published an oneshot called 'Cracked' and I would love for all of you to read and review it for me. **

**Previously **

**Sitting on her bed she let herself fall backwards to lie across the bed. How was she going to make her boys better? **

SPN SPN SPN

Sam hadn't realized just how long they had been sitting on the back porch until he felt a violent shiver run through his body. Looking over he realized that his Dad was thinking the same as him, "I don't know about you but I'm freezing."

Nodding John eased himself up from the cold porch and they walked into the quiet house," I wonder where everyone went?"

Looking for the time Sam was surprised to see it was close to nine thirty, "Probably in bed if the time is anything to go by." He moved towards the table where he saw that the food he had prepared earlier was already packed away and the table clear. Going towards the stairs he caught a glimpse of a lamp on in the living room. Walking over to turn it off he saw his brother and son laying on the couch carefully covered in one the afghans his mom had made years ago.

Walking closer to the two he gently hefted the quilt up before kissing Dean on the forehead, "Good night baby sleep tight."

SPN SPN SPN

"Wake up Daddy!"

Sam was jolted from his dream as he felt a small bundle land on his stomach and he woke up to see two freckle framed eyes staring back at him, "What are you doing up so early?" He asked as he pulled himself up to lean against the headboard pulling Dean to sit on his lap catching a glance at his clock he saw it was nearly eight in the morning just starting to get light outside.

"Everyone else is up and they told me to wake you up because Grandma's making pancakes for breakfast and I'm hungry. Let's go." The little boy commanded as he pulled the giant hand belonging to Sam with him as he tried to get down from the bed.

He was confused as he walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting in their PJs around the breakfast table, "What are you guys doing here yet? Don't you guys have somewhere to be its Tuesday?"

Adam nodded sleepily towards the kitchen TV that was showing the local news. Going over he saw the schools had a two hour delay due to the snow they had received the night before. It was a unspoken rule of Windom that whenever the school closed everything else closed and when they had a two hour delay they were all delayed.

Nodding in answer he came to sit at the table as Kate came to the table with a spatula full of pancakes them on a plate in the middle of table, "Eat up boys. I want both of you to leave a little early because I'm not sure how the roads are gonna be. Understood?"

"Yes Mom." Adam answered as he reached for a couple of pancakes.

John shook his morning paper in reply and took another sip of coffee.

"Can I get some pancakes? I'm starving." Dean complained as he wiggled in his seat between Sam and John.

"These are just for you Deanie." Kate answered as she came back with two dinosaur shaped pancakes and placed them on the little boy's plate and walked back to the stove to finish the rest of the batter.

"I think Grandma deserves something special for that don't you Dean?" Sam coaxed as he started in on cutting the breakfast into smaller pieces.

"Thank ya Grandma these are really cool."

"Yeah Mom thanks for breakfast," Adam added, "Oh by the way I have practice tonight and then I promised I would help with the pee-wee league tonight. They needed extra refs."

"You doing ok with school? I would hate for you to lose that scholarship you got." John asked as he lowered his paper and looked at his youngest.

"I'm doing fine Dad. Besides this is like the last full week of school before Christmas anyway. I'll be fine."

"I'm holding you to that Adam, but me or your Mom find out your slipping or anything things are gonna change. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

SPN SPN SPN

"Bye boys. Have a good day." Kate cheered from her spot at the door where she handed John and Adam their lunches and jackets as they walked out the door.

Getting kisses from both of the men she closed the door behind them and turned back to the kitchen where her other two favorite guys were still working on breakfast and talking.

"Can we make another Frosty today?"

"I don't know Dean. I need to get a job but maybe after I look around for awhile we can do something. How does that sound?"

"But Daddy that's boring."

"I don't like it anymore then you do kid, but I need a job."

Kate walked in just as she finished listening to her son answer, "Well I would be more than happy to make a snowman with Dean. How would you like that?"

"Really Grandma?" Dean asked with surprise.

"Yeah really," she answered grabbing a washcloth from the sink and moving forward to wipe tiny, sticky fingers and cheeks before lifting the four year old off the chair, "why don't you go play with your toys while I talk to your Daddy."

Dean didn't hesitate to do as told and quickly ran off to the other room.

"You know you don't need to look for a job so soon Sam. You just got here yesterday and nobody is going to start you this close to the holidays." Kate suggested as she sat down and finally started on her own breakfast.

"I know Mom but I figure it never hurts to be too early or prepared. I was going to go down to the library and work on putting a resume together and sending it to some schools for teaching positions or substitute jobs. Maybe even look for a job on the town to tide us over."

"What are you going to do about Dean? You'll have to find him a babysitter then."

"I'll think of something. Cas is teaching Kindergarten now I could ask him what he would suggest to do or about any good daycares around here." Sam answered as he started to clear the dirty dishes on the table, "But to be truthful I don't think I'm going to find any teaching jobs until the next school year anyway and I could always get a job at the garage with Dad and Karen could probably watch Dean during the day in the office."

"If you're sure that this is what you want I'll watch Dean for the day." Kate said slightly put out that she wouldn't be able to spend her day off with both Sam and Dean.

"Don't you have work today? I was just planning on taking Dean along with me to the library and around town."

"I took the day off to spend with you two but that's ok I can watch Dean while you take care of business." Kate answered taking another bite of her breakfast.

Seeing the look of dejection on his Mom's face Sam couldn't help but answer, "I guess I can wait another day. What did you have in mind?"

SPN SPN SPN

The day and the rest of the week passed without another hitch. All of the Winchesters getting into the swing of the things as they got used to each other's schedules. Kate, Adam and John were out the door by 7:15 every morning leaving Sam and Dean to roam the house and town until five when everyone else returned home.

Sam though drug Dean to the library all week where he worked diligently on his very thin resume that he was hoping would get him a job somewhere.

"Daddy what's this word mean?" Dean asked crawling up on Sam's lap while he was working on making his finishing touches on his resume.

Finishing his sentence he scooted back from the machine and pulled Dean closer to him before talking, "Buddy I know you are bored and want me to help you but I really need to finish this."

Dean's little green eyes were starting to well up with tears and he knew he was in for a tantrum. He didn't blame the kid either he wouldn't be happy if he was cooped up in a stuffy library for like five hours a day and told to be quiet. Lucky for him just as a the fit was about to start a tiny, brunette came up to him, "Hey honey how would you like to come and listen to story time? We are reading about Santa?"

"How about that Dean I bet by the time you are done with the story I'll be all done with my work." Sam answered hoping to get the little boy to go.

"I'm not suppose to go with strangers." Dean whispered as Sam lowered him to the ground so he could follow the librarian.

Standing up from where she was kneeling she introduced herself, "Then I guess I should introduce myself huh? My name is Lisa. What is yours?"

"My name is Dean and this is my Daddy." Dean answered as he tugged on Sam's pant leg.

"Well it's really nice to meet you Dean, but if we want to get a good spot for the story we should get going." Lisa said and held a hand down for the little boy to grab.

As he grabbed the lady's hand he turned around to face his Dad, "It's ok Dean I'll be right here when you get back and I'll let you pick a few books for me to read tonight."

"Ok Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too buddy."

SPN SPN SPN

45 minutes later and he sent his last resume out and logged off the borrowed computer and made his way to the front desk where he saw another familiar face but not all together welcome face, "Anna."

"Hello Sam."

It was true that Anna and Sam had been great friends until high school when Sam had started dating Jess. He never really figured out what the problem was but he could only guess the red head was jealous and wanted Sam for herself, "Do you know when story time is over?"

"Little old for that aren't you Sam?" She sneered as she looked on a schedule next to her desk and looked at the clock, "they should be done in about five minutes, but you can probably sneak in now."

"Thanks Anna." Sam offered in a polite tone and turned towards the children's library where he remembered the readings being from his own childhood. Just as he remembered in the corner of the small room there was a pit with carpeted bleachers and many small children and parents gathered around the librarian reading from the picture book.

Just as he walked up to the group the book was closed and the kids and parents starting getting up. Stepping down the bleachers he came to the front where he saw Dean was perched next to one of the few pillows scattered throughout the area and was sound asleep.

"He made it almost all the way through the story before he was out."

Sam turned around and found himself face to face with Lisa who was setting the book down on the chair and coming over to the Winchesters.

"Yeah stories always were his sweet spot. His mother always used to read to him at night just so he would fall asleep and it worked every time too." Sam answered bending down to pick Dean up and settle him against his chest.

"Must be a Mom thing because that used to happen with my son all the time too." Lisa answered walking with Sam up the bleachers, "Did you get your computer work done?"

"Yep all resumes are sent and ready to be read. Thanks for taking him I can't imagine how hard it was for him to sit here all week with me." Sam replied as they came to the coat closet and he grabbed both of their jackets, "here can you hold him for a second?"

Lisa held out her arms and grabbed the little boy who clung to her as soon as he was in her arms. Sam quickly pulled on his jacket and managed to somehow get the jacket on Dean who was as limp as a rag and not any help. Taking him back he made sure he had everything before they headed towards the door, "Thank you Lisa for everything today."

"I enjoyed it. But I didn't catch your name."

"Sorry, Sam Winchester." Sam answered as he tried to offer a hand but realized they were full, "I would offer my hand but they are otherwise occupied."

Lisa laughed before waving her hand, "Not a problem Sam. Come back again."

SPN SPN SPN

They were all sitting down for supper on Friday and had just finished saying grace when Sam spoke up, "So what do you guys have planned for tonight?"

"I'm going out with friends," Adam answered and when he caught the look Kate was giving quickly added, "and I'll be sure to be back before curfew."

"The hospital as their Christmas party," Kate replied and caught sight of the stove clock, "which we should probably be getting ready for right now."

"But honey we just sat down for supper." John whined looking longingly at the nice chunk of meatloaf sitting on his plate as he was pulled away from the table.

"You ok to clean up after yourselves boys?"

"Were fine Mom you guys just get ready." Sam answered and watched as his parents walked up the stairs.

SPN SPN SPN

"Have fun tonight you two look very nice." Sam assured as his parents stood by the front door. His Mom was in a beautiful black dress and his Dad in a sharp looking black suit.

"I'll you three in the morning. Have fun tonight." Kate said and kissed each of her sons and grandson on the cheek before pulling on her pea coat and heading out the door towards the Impala.

Watching their parent's leave Adam was out the door shortly after waving good bye to his brother and nephew.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me tonight. What should we do?" Sam asked walking into the living room where Dean was paging through one of his picture books.

Sitting down with Dean he took the faded copy of _Cat in the Hat_ and started reading to Dean who was following along with his fingers in the book and asking about a billion questions per page.

Halfway through their second time with the book was when they both fell asleep unceremoniously. Fireplace crackling, snow falling lightly outside. Things were starting to change for the Winchesters and maybe just maybe they were for the better.

**Reviews please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't profit or own this in anyway. **

**A/N: So here is the second chapter I promised. I have been having troubles with my emails and I don't know if any of you reviewed for the last chapter but if you did THANK YOU! Don't forget to review for this chapter. **

**Previously **

**Halfway through their second time with the book was when they both fell asleep unceremoniously. Fireplace crackling, snow falling lightly outside. Things were starting to change for the Winchesters and maybe just maybe they were for the better.**

SPN SPN SPN

Sam woke up when he heard the front door open and close roughly. Carefully he sat up and moved Dean to lie down on the couch as he got up. Catching sight of the grandfather clock he saw that it was just before eleven too early for anyone else to be home.

He ran into Adam who was sneaking up the stairs to his room, "Your home early."

"Party was a bust. No hot chicks just a bunch of bitches and assholes. So not worth my time; Zac will so be getting a piece of my mind tomorrow." Adam complained turning around to talk to his brother.

"It happens. The nights still early and I haven't talked to you in like forever. Come visit with your brother?" Sam asked leading the way into the kitchen where he poured two glasses of chocolate milk just like when they were younger.

"Sure I don't see why not." Adam smiled and sat across from Sam and they both took a sip before Adam spoke up, "you know what we are missing?"

Sam looked puzzled, "No."

Getting up Adam went to the cupboard and grabbed a blue package before turning around, "Oreos."

Sam smiled. Adam remembered they always had chocolate milk and Oreos. Sure it sounded like a girly thing but seriously who could resist two helpings of chocolate?

"So what's new with you? I heard you got into UW- Madison." Sam offered grabbing a couple of the cookies as he waited to see what Adam had to say.

"Yeah full ride for pre-med. Can you believe it? I'm so excited and can't wait to graduate. Paige even got in too."

"And who is Paige?" Sam asked with poorly hid interest.

"A girl I'm kind of going out with." Adam answered blushing and quickly stuffing a soaked cookie into his mouth.

"Are you being safe? You aren't doing anything right?" Sam asked sounding more like a parent then older brother.

"God Sam! Of course I'm being safe. Even though I love you and Dean I don't exactly want to walk down the same path as you. Besides we aren't even really going out more like friends with benefits," Adam answered and added with wrinkled eyebrows,"without the benefits. So really just friends."

Sam had to laugh it was such an Adam thing to say, "So when's the next big game?"

"We'll we were suppose to have one Tuesday but St. Paul canceled it because of the snow. We have one on Thursday though. You are coming right?" Adam asked around a yawn. Who knew playing with a four year old all week could be so tiring.

"Yeah Dean has been talking about it non-stop. He is so going to be a sports person I can already tell." Sam answered with a sigh. He himself had always stuck more to books and academics but never shied away from recreational sports. Jess on the other hand had been into every sport open to her Volleyball, Basketball, Softball you name and she did it.

"Must take after Jess more than Mr. Bookworm," Adam teased before realizing what he had said and quickly apologized, "Sam I'm so sorry I didn-"

He just laughed waving it off, "It's ok Adam I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well if we are done having our girly moment for the night I think I'm going to bed. I heard Mom was hoping to get the tree tomorrow." Adam said gulping down the last of the chocolate milk and got up to put the glass in the sink.

"Good night Adam it was nice talking again."

"Yeah it was Sam. I missed you Bro."

SPN SPN SPN

After he finished his own milk and cookies he packed everything away he went back into the living room to get Dean, "Come on buddy time to get ready for bed. It's way past your bed time."

Dean sighed as he relaxed in Sam's arms. They walked into the upstairs bathroom where Sam placed Dean on the toilet, "Ok buddy I need you to wake up for a little bit and then you can back to sleep ok? We just need to brush your teeth and get you in Pjs."

Dean cracked his eyes open and Sam handed him his batman toothbrush, "I'll be right back I'm just going to get your PJs ok Dean?"

He quickly left to get the pair of insolated Dinosaur Pjs Kate had gotten Dean on Tuesday when they went shopping and grabbed a pull up and was back in the bathroom. Walking in he found Dean still perched on the toilet with the toothbrush in his mouth and eyes closed nearly asleep.

Laughing he pulled the toothbrush from his Son's hand, "Good job buddy. Let's get you changed and then you can sleep. How does that sound?"

Not receiving an answer he quietly undressed the toddler and pulled on his pull up and Pjs before grabbing him again and carrying him to their bedroom. Setting him down in the toddler bed they had managed to squeeze in the room he gently laid Dean down and turned to get ready himself.

Finishing in the bathroom he turned off the lights and headed back to his room and laid down falling asleep instantly.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean woke up early the next morning when he heard his Dad let out a loud snort before rolling over. Looking around he saw it was still dark out, but he wasn't tired anymore and he was bored.

Getting down from his bed he got down from his bed and walked over to the door and into the hallway. Looking both ways he couldn't see any movement moving further down the hallway he stopped at his Uncle Adam's door, he would know what to do. Pushing the door open he walked in and tried to find his Uncle but it smelt weird in and there were dirty clothes everywhere. Stepping back he decided that his grandma and grandpa were the next best thing and walked into their room. He found them laid out on their bed and walked over to the bench at the end of their bed and crawled up between them.

"Hey buddy what are you doing up?" John mumbled when he felt a movement in the bed and opened his eyes enough to see it was his grandson crawling in between them.

"I'm not tired anymore." Dean pouted.

John remembered this stage all too well from Sam and Adam. Pulling the blankets open towards the middle he motioned for Dean to crawl in and then pointed to the alarm clock, "Dean you see the 6 right here," He asked pointing to the six in the hour spot and Dean nodded, "When that turns to 7 we can get up but until then we need to be really quiet ok?"

Dean nodded and laid his head down on one of the extra pillows lying on the bed eyes trained intently on the clock.

John was soon asleep and Dean followed close behind.

SPN SPN SPN

"I would like to get a tree today. What do you think?" Kate asked as they ate their breakfast. It was more like a brunch with nobody waking until after nine.

"I think that would be a great idea." John said finishing the last of his oatmeal.

"Yeah me too," Adam said swallowing the last piece of pop-tart.

"What about you and Dean?" Kate asked looking towards her eldest and grandson.

"I think it sounds like a good idea. I haven't gone since my last Christmas home what do you think Dean?" Sam asked.

"You mean we get to pick out a real live tree?" His eyes growing big in wonder.

"Yep a real live tree and you can pick it out all by yourself if you want." John said knowing that Adam was too old to really care about picking out a tree.

"For real?"

"For real."

SPN SPN SPN

It had taken awhile for them to leave the house after breakfast because instead of the easy grab a jacket, hat and mittens routine they had acquired the over time; they now had a four year old who wanted to put every piece of snow gear he owned on.

"Dean I really don't think you need all that." Kate tried to coax him out of wearing his snow pants and scarf at least, "we aren't going to be outside that long and I'm sure your Dad put on the insolated underwear I got you so you will be nice and toasty warm."

Sam nodded and bent down to Dean's level, "You'll be ok without your snow pants."

"Are you sure Daddy because I don't want to catch a cold for Santa." Dean said seriously looking at Sam without a trace of joking in his voice.

"I'm sure you won't catch a cold for Santa."

SPN SPN SPN

The next argument was about which vehicle they would take to get the tree. Sam had purchased with some of his saved up money a beat up station wagon when he had reached Windom and John wanted to take that while Dean wanted to ride in the Impala.

"Why can't we take Paula?"

"You don't want her to get all scratched up do you?" John asked hoping to convince the kid.

"No, but-"

"Then we should take the station wagon. We can go for a ride later ok?"

"But won't she get lonely?" Dean asked looking longingly at the black beauty in front of them.

"She won't be lonely I promise."

"Ok" The little boy answered suspiciously but walked towards the red station wagon parked at the end of the driveway, "she better not be."

SPN SPN SPN

It was finally without much hassle that the Winchesters picked out their tree. Usually it was an epic battle between Sam and Adam but this year everyone agreed the tree that little Dean picked out. It was around Sam's height, very full and not a single dead branch in sight.

Sam was delegated as the designated tree cutter climbed under it and started sawing away at the trunk until it finally fell over and John started dragging it away and they made their way back towards the building to pay for it.

Pulling into their driveway they all got out and made their way inside while John drug the tree in through the front door and brought it to stand in the corner of the living room, "Looks good. Fits right in."

"Sure does." Sam said feeling truly happy for the first time since the accident.

SPN SPN SPN

They waited a couple of days before decorating the tree and did so on the first day of Christmas break.

"So who wants to start the popcorn chain?" Kate asked as she got out the air popper they only used for Christmas.

"I will." Both Sam and Adam said at the same time reaching for the cranberries, thread and needle.

"Ok both of you can do that while me and Dean do the paper chains." Kate said getting the green and red paper she had picked up the day before from the store, "Do you know how to do paper chains Dean?"

The little boy nodded with excitement, "Me and Ms. Becky made them for Thanksgiving."

"Well then you'll just have to show me what a good job you can do."

Sam turned on the Christmas carols and they started in on their activities when John came down the stairs carrying two large cardboard boxes and was covered in dust, "Got the decorations although I had a great fight with the dust bunnies."

"You have bunnies?" Dean asked perking up in his seat as he helped with the paper chain.

"Nope not that kind of bunny; remember the bunnies I showed you when we were moving?" Sam said threading another needle.

"Yeah those were gross."

"Well that's what grandpa was talking about."

"That's gross," Dean answered seriously before turning to John, "you should get that checked out Grandpa."

SPN SPN SPN

Putting the final ball on the tree the Winchesters stepped back and admired their work. The tree was absolutely beautiful. Full of tiny, white lights, purple and blue balls, paper chains were decorating the window sills and popcorn chains on the tree along with the old Silver Star on the top of the tree.

"So what do you think Dean did we do a good job?" Kate asked picking up the little boy who was getting tired after their busy day.

He looked turning his head and examining it before shaking his head and motioning to get down, "Where are you going Dean?"

"I'll be right back."

The adults all waited to see what the little boy would come up with when he came back holding something behind his back, "What do you have?" Sam asked coming to stand besides Dean.

"Pick me up." Dean demanded and waited until his Dad did as he asked. Reaching out he placed a little paper angel on the tree.

"What's this?" Sam asked moving closer so he could see what Dean had put up. Upon closer inspection he saw it was a homemade silver angel with a picture of Jess's face on it, "Where did you get this?"

"Ms. Becky helped me make it and I wanted Mommy to be here."

Sam teared up at the admission and hugged Dean close, "It's beautiful Dean."

**Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. Keep up the good work! **

**Previously **

**Sam teared up at the admission and hugged Dean close, "It's beautiful Dean." **

SPN SPN SPN

"But I'm not tired!" Dean pouted as they walked through the door. It was Christmas Eve and they were just returning after the 8 o'clock service that everyone (including John) went too. It was now close to 9:30 and Sam still had presents to wrap for the little boy.

"Santa can still turn around if you don't behave." Sam threatened hanging up their jackets and chasing after Dean who was trying to evade him but stopped when he heard the threat.

"Really?"

"Really, you know that Santa only comes for kids on the nice list and if you don't listen you are gonna be on the naughty list. You don't want that do you?"

Dean shook his head in response with big eyes.

"Well then you get ready for bed and I'll meet you up there." Sam said and watched as Dean took off up the stairs and thumped into their bedroom.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table wrapping the small toy he had managed to get Dean. It was hard not having a job and moving cross country. Sadly Dean was going to suffer this Christmas but hopefully by his birthday next month Sam would be able to get something nice for him.

"How you doing Sam?" Kate asked coming to sit down next to her son as he put the finishing touches on the box holding some race cars.

"Ok. I wish I was able to get something more for Dean. Jess was always so crafty with saving around Christmas and making stuff for Dean. He loved it." Sam reminisced pushing it away and turning to talk to his Mom.

"I know it's rough, but Dean's a smart kid and I think he understands." Kate answered rubbing Sam's back before she heard him yawn, "Now why don't you get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. We are heading down to Bobby and Jodi's in the morning and Caleb should be home too."

Sam smiled Caleb always was his favorite cousin (albeit it was his only one) but they had always gotten on well, "Good night Mom. See you in the morning." He answered with a kiss to her forehead and headed up stairs.

SPN SPN SPN

"Daddy! Time to wake up its Christmas." Dean shouted jumping on the bed next to Sam, "Santa came!"

Rolling over Sam read the clock and groaned. It was four in the morning and far too early to be up, "Dean it's too early to be up. Go back to sleep." He said scooping the boy behind the knees causing him to fall forward on the bed.

"But Santa came."

"They'll still be there in a couple of hours when everyone wakes up. Now go to sleep." Sam said still half asleep and waited until he heard little snores coming from his side before he fell back asleep.

SPN SPN SPN

Kate woke up at the sound of her alarm blaring. Sitting up with a smile she slipped on her bathrobe and slippers before sneaking out of her room and downstairs to start breakfast. It was tradition that on Christmas she made homemade cinnamon rolls and so every Christmas she woke up at seven to start them and by the time they were done the boys were already up and waiting.

Pulling out the flour, eggs and cinnamon she started the mixing. She was surprised Dean wasn't already up and sitting around the Christmas tree. When Sam and Adam were younger they would always be sitting under the tree when she and John came down in the morning. Smiling she added the rest of the ingredients and started to roll it out.

SPN SPN SPN

John rolled over and caught a whiff of cinnamon and was out of bed heading downstairs before he was completely awake. Walking into the kitchen he wasn't disappointed to find hot cinnamon rolls sitting on the table and Kate sitting down with a cup of coffee, "Coffees fresh."

Nodding he headed over to get his brew before sitting down at the table and helping himself to one of the desserts. Humming with appreciation he swallowed before complementing his wife, "Delicious as usual. You really should make these more often."

"Then they wouldn't be a treat sweetie. " Kate teased before standing up and kissing John's head, "I'm going to wake up the boys. We should probably leave by 10 so we can get to Bobby and Jodi's a little early."

SPN SPN SPN

She came to Adam's room first. Knocking she waited for a response before calling though, "Adam! Breakfast is done. We need to leave by ten in order to get Uncle Bobby's. Don't sleep all day." She ended with another series of knocks before she headed over to Sam's room.

Wandering over to the other door she knocked and heard some rustling and figured it couldn't be too bad so she gently eased the door open and looked for the source of the noise.

Starting on Dean's bed she found it was empty and continued over to Sam's where she found Dean pinned under one of Sam's large arms and both boys asleep, "Boys. Breakfast is done why don't you two wake up and we can open a present or two before we leave." Kate said in hopes of waking up at least Dean who could continue the job and was successful when Dean opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Dean."

The toddler smiled and tried to sit up but frowned when he couldn't move, "A little help please?"

Laughing she stepped forward and moved the large arm from over Dean and helped him escape his hold.

"Merry Christmas Grandma." Dean answered after his escape and wrapped his arms around his neck as he stood on the bed.

SPN SPN SPN

"Merry Christmas Dean." John greeted as the little boy ran down the stairs followed by Sam who was still half asleep.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa! Did you see Santa came? When do we get to open presents?" Dean asked climbing onto one of the chairs reaching for one of the cinnamon rolls.

"Let's eat breakfast first and worry about the presents later." John answered shoving the last of his roll into his mouth.

"But Santa came and-"

"They aren't going anywhere Dean. Just enjoy your breakfast." Sam said sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Seriously Adam I don't know what you do up there but your room absolutely reeks! I want it cleaned by the end of break and your Dad will be giving the final inspection." Kate scolded as she and Adam came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"But Mom-"

"No buts young man it is truly unacceptable. I don't think your room needs to smell like an old locker room. I understand you like sports but I didn't think you liked the smell of old gym socks that much."

Adam grumbled as he sat down at the table and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice pouring himself a glass and grabbing a cinnamon roll.

They ate in silence enjoying the taste of the homemade rolls until the last crumb was gone and Dean started in again.

"So can we open presents?"

Sam sighed. Dean was like a dog with a bone when it came to Christmas. He could remember last Christmas when he and Jess had stayed up until 2:00 am preparing and had finally fallen asleep when little Dean came bounding into the room demanding to open presents. He had a feeling that until he realized what Christmas really was it would be a yearly act.

"I think we can manage to squeeze one or two in before we leave." Kate replied catching a glimpse at the clock and took the sticky dishes away, "You three get washed up and we can open some presents."

SPN SPN SPN

"Dean you can be our little Santa this morning. Hand one box to each of us and then we will take turns opening them." Kate directed sitting down on the sofa with her husband and Adam while Sam sat on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Showing his tiny little teeth off in a smile he hurriedly grabbed four boxes and started handing them out. Sitting down once he handed them out everyone waited for Dean to grab one for himself, "Dean aren't you going to grab one?"

"Oh yeah." He answered hitting himself on the forehead and laughed turning to grab the small one he had seen from his Dad.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam was nervous. There were a lot of presents beneath the tree and he knew he had only contributed four of them. He hoped Dean wouldn't be upset when he saw that only a few were for him. He knew Kate had gotten a couple for the toddler when they went shopping last week and Dean stayed with Adam and John.

He heard paper ripping and saw Dean pull into the paper eyes widened in surprise when he dumped the old margarine container over and a bunch of little matchbox cars came tumbling out. He was ashamed that most of the cars were ones he and Adam had played with when they were younger but he had added a few new ones to the mix like the '67 Chevy Impala.

"Thank you Daddy! These are the best!" Dean answered and leaped into Sam's lap delivering a big hug.

"You're welcome buddy I'm just glad you like them."

"I love em you are the best Daddy in the whole wide world." Dean answered and settled himself into the warm lap before grabbing one of the toys to run up Sam's arm while they watched everyone else open their presents.

John opened a new tool set from Sam, Kate a beautiful new blouse from John and Adam a University of Wisconsin sweatshirt from their parents.

"Your turn son." John said looking up from examining his own gift to watch Sam open his.

Setting the heavy box in Dean's lap he reached his arms around and started to tear away the paper to reveal the present.

Opening it he found the boxed set of Lord of the Rings, "This is amazing thank you!" He said in surprise. Call him a nerd but he loved the series and had long since worn out his own copies and had promised himself he would buy new ones when he had the chance.

"I'm glad you like them. Dean helped me pick them out." Adam said watching his brother eagerly flip through the pages. Good thing he had taken Dean Christmas shopping or otherwise Sam would have gotten another bottle of fancy shampoo like last year.

SPN SPN SPN

"Ok I thinks that everything." Kate said plopping into the passenger seat where the rest of her family was waiting. After the brief gift opening they piled the rest of the gifts into the back of the Impala and packed themselves up and got ready to leave for Blue Earth where they would be visiting Bobby, Jodi, Caleb and Pastor Jim.

They were half way down the block when Dean peeped up in the back, "I gotta pee!"

Everyone groaned at the announcement but John turned the car around, "Dean I thought you said you went before we left."

"Nope I didn't have to go then."

God this was going to be a long trip.

SPN SPN SPN

Finally after two minor breakdowns from Dean they arrived mostly in one place in Blue Earth. Stepping out of the car they were instantly greeted by Rumsfield who served as a watchdog but would probably just lick its attackers to death before doing any really damage.

"Hey Rums." Sam greeted rubbing the dog behind the ears like he used to when he was younger, "Dean you want to play with Rumsfield?" He asked looking at Dean who was perched in his arms.

Dean nodded and upon landing on the ground he started in on the dog, petting him and playing with the ball it had brought over.

Watching to make sure no harm would come to Dean as he played around the yard he walked over to where Jodi was talking to the rest of his family, "Hi Aunt Jodi."

"It's good to see you again Sam." She said wrapping him in her arms, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too. I heard Caleb was coming home today?"

"Yeah he should be here anytime now. His flight was delayed last night and wasn't flying out of O'Hare until this morning. He said he should be here in time for lunch."

"It'll be good to see him again it's been way to long." Sam answered and walked inside where he had a feeling Bobby was working on his famous Chili. Sure Jodi could cook up a storm but Bobby's Chili won out each and every time especially when Caleb was involved.

Sure enough stepping in the door he could smell it brewing in the kitchen and followed the aroma until he saw Bobby at the stove, "Merry Christmas."

Turning around Sam stifled a laugh when he saw the old Kiss the Cook apron Caleb had gotten his Dad when they were kids as a joke.

"What you laughing about idjit?" Bobby asked setting down his spoon and untying the apron coming over to give Sam a hug.

"Just your choice of attire is all."

"Don't diss it until you've tried it boy. You'd be surprised by the results." The older man joked getting a disgusted look from Sam.

"Too much information old man."

"Watch who your calling old." Bobby countered as he went back to cooking.

SPN SPN SPN

Soon after they arrived presents were placed under the tree, coats were hung up and everyone was soon gathered around the old table in the kitchen waiting for one person to arrive.

"Where's Caleb? I thought you said he would be here by now?" Bobby asked impatiently from the head of the table.

"Just give him a minute Bobby. He probably hit a rough patch or something." Jodi answered catching a glance at her wrist watch and settled back in next to Kate who was listening to Dean 'read' from one of his books. She had no doubt that the little boy had listened to it so many times he had it memorized. Waiting until she saw him close the book and look up in surprise she congratulated, "Good job Dean."

"I read it all by myself. Did you see Dad?"

Sam smiled and ruffled the long, blonde curls, "I saw. You did such a good job I'm proud of you buddy."

"Well I'm starving I say we dish up and he can eat when he gets here." Bobby said standing up from his spot and reached for the ladle when it was slapped from his hand, "You will do no such thing Robert Singer. Sit your butt back in that chair and wait for your son to get here."

Having the sense to feel guilty he sat down rubbing his hand and answered, "Yes ma'am."

"One for team Mom."

Turning around they watched as Caleb came in still dressed in his Army uniform and set his bag down in the entry way. He soon had his arms full of Jodi, "Merry Christmas everyone."

**Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: I just want to briefly apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I would like to say it won't happen again but I'm sure it will with the nice weather coming and such so please bear with me. Also I want to announce that I recently published a one shot called 'What am I Supposed to do?' and would love for you all to read and review because it hasn't gotten a single review yet :(**

**Previously **

**Turning around they watched as Caleb came in still dressed in his Army uniform and set his bag down in the entry way. He soon had his arms full of Jodi, "Merry Christmas everyone." **

SPN SPN SPN

After the initial hugs and greetings were done it was Caleb who broke the introductions, "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving and I'm drooling here smelling that delicious Chili."

Bobby laughed at the gruffness of his son. It still surprised him and filled him with a joy that he had a boy to call a son and that he was as awesome as Caleb, "Well I would hate to keep you waiting boy."

Smiling at his Dad's gruff demeanor Caleb knew he wouldn't have it anyway other way.

SPN SPN SPN

Soon the Chili was eaten, Caleb was changed into jeans and sweatshirt and they were gathered in the living room.

"Once again Jodi you out did yourself. The place looks amazing." John commented as he looked around the room to take in the ornate decorations that filled the room and the rest of the house.

"Yeah Mom you did a great job like always." Caleb answered from his spot next to his Mom on the couch.

Blushing Jodi answered, "It really wasn't all that much work. Now how about we open some presents?" She asked trying to dodge the attention.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. What about you Dean?" Kate asked looking over to where the little boy was nodding off in Bobby's lap. Waking up sleepily Dean nodded before rubbing his eyes tiredly and leaning back into the comfortable flannel he was encased in, "Well then Sam I think you should be our Santa."

Standing up and letting the stiffness creak out of his joints he got up and headed over to the tree to pick up the presents.

SPN SPN SPN

The afternoon soon passed and the Winchesters were getting tired.

"I think its best we start on home. It's been a long day for all of us." John yawned motioning to where his boys, grandson and Caleb had fallen asleep during the football game they had been watching as tradition states.

"You know you are welcome to stay for the night. We have plenty of room for you guys." Jodi offered eyeing the wintery conditions outside.

"It's ok Jodi I think we all want to sleep in our own beds. Besides I think you two could use a little one on one time with Caleb." Kate said rounding up the toys Dean had talked Caleb into setting up for him and the rest of the gifts so they could be taken to the car.

"I just can't believe he is home for good now. I was so worried with him gone." Jodi mused to her sister as the husbands worked on waking up the sleepily boys.

Kate smiled. She was so happy for Jodi and that Caleb had finished his enlistment and was moving back home. She had missed Sam and Jess when they moved away and worried about them every night but she could only imagine what it had been like for Jodi and Bobby having their son in a warzone for the better part of his enlistment, "Any idea what he is going to be doing?"

"He said he was offered a job with the State Patrol. It'll be nice to have him on the force." She answered glancing over to her own uniform hanging from the door knob.

"It's good to see him home."

SPN SPN SPN

It was Monday after Christmas and the first day of break. John and Kate had left earlier to go to work leaving Sam, Adam and Dean to do as they pleased for the day.

Sam was deep in sleep when he heard his phone ringing next to the bed and grumbling he picked it up before Dean was disturbed, "Hello?" He asked sleepily trying to pry his eyes open far enough to see the time.

"Hey Sam its Gabe, you got a minute?"

Realizing it was definitely late enough in the day to receive calls Sam didn't complain, "Yeah just a minute ," he quickly checked on Dean and went into the hallway to make sure he didn't disturb anyone, "How you doing Gabe?"

"I was doing fine until this morning. You still out of a job?"

"Yeah… Why what are you up too?" He asked cautiously waiting to see what the older man had in place.

"I need someone to man the desk here at the store because apparently Caitlyn needed to find herself or some shit like that and quit this morning. You up for the job?"

He let out a sigh of relief, "Of course I'll take it when do I start?"

"How fast can you get here?"

SPN SPN SPN

Taking the stairs two at a time he quickly pounded on Adam's door, "Hey open up! I need to talk to you."

Not bothering to wait for a response he pushed his way in and found Adam sprawled across the top of his bed clad in boxers and playing Xbox, "Dude you couldn't answer?"

"I got important things to do. Now what do you want?" Adam asked tongue peeking out of his mouth as he swung the controller complete focus on the game in front of him.

"I need you to watch Dean for today I just got a job and I need to leave like right now." Sam answered already turning to leave.

"No can do big bro." Adam called watching as the shaggy mop of brown hair tried to leave.

Spinning back around he practically yelled, "What do you mean 'no can do'. You always babysit for me."

"Well I have hockey practice starting at ten and then I have a hot date with Paige. I'm booked and it looks like I'm going to be booked for the rest of the week. Sorry dude." Adam answered in faked sympathy as he continued to play the video game.

Seeing he wasn't going to get any help from Adam he turned to leave but not before getting a glimpse of the alarm clock and smiling, "You do realize that its eleven right?"

"Shit!"

SPN SPN SPN

"Hey Gabe! Where are you?" Sam hollered as he walked into the bakery followed closely by Dean who was bundled in his winter jacket, hand knitted hat and mittens that he had gotten for Christmas from Kate.

"Back here Sam!"

Following the voice he walked into the kitchen where he found Gabe elbow high in dough and flour covering his head, "Now I see why you called me."

Continuing to knead the dough Gabe looked up smiling, "You have no idea how awesome you are."

"Oh but I do," Sam joked before adding, "I brought Dean along I hope that's alright. I couldn't find a baby sitter."

Eyeing the little Winchester and realizing how much he looks like Jess, "Just make sure he doesn't get into anything and we're golden. You on the other hand grab an apron and figure the cash register out. We are about to hit the lunch rush."

SPN SPN SPN

Sam had no more than figured out how to open the drawer on the machine and people started flooding in ordering bagels, sandwiches and soups. Gabriel could barely keep up in the back and Dean wasn't doing much to help.

"Daddy will you play I spy with me?"

"I can't right now Dean. I'm busy working. When we get home though I would be more than happy to play, but when we are here I need to help the customers."

"But I'm bored." And for the first time in awhile he started bawling. Whining sobs filling the restaurant and bakery.

Blushing deep red as customers looked at him strangely. He finished the last order before he quickly bent down whispering angrily to his son, "Dean I have taught you better than this. We are in a public place and you do not throw tantrums here. I understand you are bored but I need this job and I'm sorry you have to sit here all day but I can't do anything about it. You can consider this your warning. After this it will be time outs and spankings. Understood?"

Still weeping Dean nodded wiping his hand across his face to wipe snot and tears away. Quietly he grabbed his bucket of race cars and started to play with them.

It wasn't long after that the crowd peaked and started to come down. Coming to the last couple of customers Sam spoke the same words he had been working with for the last hour, "My name is Sam. How can I help you?"

"This is the last place I would expect you to be?" A familiar female voice replied and he looked surprised to see both Charlie and Castiel staring at him from the other side of the counter.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Well my brother does own this establishment and we wished to eat." Castiel answered in his usual blunt attitude as he eyed the menu and earning an eye roll from Charlie.

"We heard through the grape vine that Gabriel had a new employee who also had a crying kid so we decided to check it out."

Sam sighed, "Glad I could make the local news. What can I get for you?"

"I would like a-" Castiel tried to answer but was disrupted by a sharp jab to the ribs, "Actually we would like to take Dean for the day and let you work."

"Really? That would be awesome. He is so bored sitting here." Sam answered before kneeling down in front of Dean, "Hey buddy my friends Charlie and Cas are gonna take you with them? Does that sound like fun?"

Shaking his head he looked up worriedly, "But I don't know them. I don't want to go with them."

"They are good friends of your Mom's and mine. I promise they are really nice just like Brady. Why don't you go with them?"

Green eyes peeked over the counter where he could see two sets of eyes watching them and quickly shook his head, "They are scary. I'm not going."

Huffing out his frustration Sam answered back, "You were just complaining you were bored and they would keep you occupied. You would really like it Dean. Please?"

Glancing over once more and observing his Dad he answered, "Ok. As long as you promise they are like Brady."

"Just like Brady."

SPN SPN SPN

Sam had no more then sat down in the living room when he heard a knock at the front door and it opening followed by a familiar voice, "That was the most funniest thing ever!"

Smiling he stood up to find his two friends and Dean standing in the entry way, "What was the most funniest thing ever?"

"Cas is teaching me how to talk with my hands and Charlie let me eat pie with ice cream!" Dean exclaimed as he waved his sticky hands as evidence.

"Very cool Dean. Why don't you get washed up for supper? Grandpa is making hamburgers."

"Awesome!" The little boy yelled as he scurried up the stairs.

"He is very smart for his age." Castiel commented shuffling awkwardly in the doorway.

"Thank you. By the way do you think maybe you could watch him for the rest of the week or at least until I find someone to watch him while I work?"

"I would love to Sam and I'm sure Charlie would love to help me." Castiel offered nudging the red head that seemed to have gotten sucked into her Blackberry.

"Right. Yes I would love to help watch him this week. He is such a sweet kid we might have to do something about his hair though. It's looking a little shaggy." Charlie teased as she put her phone away catching Sam's glare.

"You know I think Dean would be ready to jump in the pre-k class at school. He has already missed the first part of the year but I think that it would be very beneficial for him. Besides from what I saw today I think he is plenty ready." Cas offered stepping forward.

"I'll think about it." Sam answered unsure of what to do.

"Just keep it in mind Sam."

SPN SPN SPN

"How was your day Sam? I heard that you got a job with Gabe." Kate commented as they sat down for a supper of hamburger and baked beans.

"Yeah he offered me the job and I could hardly say no. Charlie and Cas took Dean with them and offered to watch him for the rest of the week." Sam answered around bites of food.

"Really? That was very kind of them to do that," Kate answered before looking to Dean, "How was your day sweetie?"

"It was boring at first but then I went with Cas and Charlie and they made it really fun. They helped me pick out a pick from the library and gave me pie with ice cream."

"Sounds exciting what kind of book did you get?" John asked.

"It shows me how to talk with my hands. Cas is gonna teach me."

"Very cool little man. You're going to have to teach me." Sam commented feeling bad about ignoring Dean earlier.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Now how about some dessert?"

SPN SPN SPN

Getting ready for bed Sam was tucking Dean into bed.

"I'm glad you had fun today. I'm sorry I wasn't more fun earlier but I need to work." Sam said running his hand over the soft blonde hair, maybe it was time to cut it.

"I had lots of fun Daddy, but I wish you could have been there." Dean answered as he drifted off to dreamland.

"Me to buddy" Sam answered kissing the freckled forehead and heading to his own bed.

**Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still don't own or profit from this. **

**A/N: I just published an oneshot 'Things don't always go as planned' I would love for all of you to read and review it. Also I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter; I got distracted and was busy with getting ready to graduate and such. **

**Previously **

"**I had lots of fun Daddy, but I wish you could have been there." Dean answered as he drifted off to dreamland.**

"**Me to buddy" Sam answered kissing the freckled forehead and heading to his own bed. **

SPN SPN SPN

The week long break was coming to end and soon it was New Years Eve and the Winchester household was bustling with activity.

"Adam you know the rules…" John trailed off as he came down the stairs as he worked on buttoning his suit jacket and came to face his son who was about to leave for his party.

"Yes sir."

"And just what might those rules be young man?" Kate added coming to stand next to her husband as she put in an ear ring.

"No drinking and if I do I call you guys to come and get me and no sex and if I do be safe about it." Adam answered looking embarrassed as he recited the rules in front of Sam and four year old Dean.

"That's right have fun tonight Adam. Be home by two." Kate called after her son but he was long gone. Turning around she asked Sam about his plans, "So what do you and Dean have planned?"

"We were going to visit Jess for a while and then I don't know." Sam answered as he pulled on a jacket over his hoodie and handed Dean is own.

"I can teach you sign language!" Dean exclaimed with a smile on his face. The kid had gotten so hooked on signing since Cas started working with him on it during the week much to Charlie's annoyance as she wanted to spoil the kid, but he was too focused on Cas.

"You boys have fun and if you need anything don't be afraid to call." Kate babied as she was hustled out the door by John so they weren't late for their dinner reservation.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam was pulling the beat up station wagon into the empty farmer's field he hadn't visited since he was dragged away that cold November evening. Parking the car he let the headlights reflect against the small granite headstone under the giant Oak. Taking a breath he turned the headlights off and grabbed the flashlights Dean had begged him to bring. He unbuckled and got out of the car to get Dean from the back, "Hey kiddo ready to see Mom?"

Pulling on the car seat straps Dean nodded, "I want a flashlight."

He handed over one of the small LED lights before continuing to unlatch the last strap on Dean who was out of the car in a flash running towards the tree with only the bobbing of the light showing where the little boy was going. Trailing after Dean Sam hefted the backpack with blankets and a thermos of hot chocolate he wandered over to his family.

SPN SPN SPN

They were rolling into the driveway after their visit with Jess when Sam's phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Sam?" He could hear music in the background and people talking, "It's Charlie."

"Hey Charlie what's up?" He asked as he let Dean out of the car and grabbed his bag and started towards the house where Sam promised to play crazy eights with Dean.

"I'm having a party at my place. Bad movies, pizza and caramel corn. You game?"

"I can't I have Dean. Sorry though." Sam answered wishing Dean were a little older, but this wouldn't be the first time he had to say no to his friends. He loved Dean but he also missed his friends.

"Bring him along. It isn't that crazy and besides I'm going through Dean Withdrawal. See you in twenty?"

Smiling Sam answered, "See you in twenty."

SPN SPN SPN

"Dean where are you?" Sam yelled through the door as he dropped his bag at the door and looked for his son, "I have a surprise for you."

No movements or sounds from the toddler and Sam knew as a father whenever your kids didn't make noise it was always a bad sign. Always.

"Dean?"

He was greeted by a crash in the kitchen and he took off to see what Dean had gotten himself into this time. Coming to the kitchen he found his son surrounded by a leaking jug of milk, "What did you do this time?" He asked grabbing a rag and started to clean up the mess and dumped out the rest of the thankfully nearly empty jug into the sink.

"I was thirsty." Dean answered drinking the small amount of milk he managed to get into his plastic cup.

Cleaning up the mess quickly he turned around, "So I have surprise. Do you want to know what it is?"

Nodding eagerly Dean replied, "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Charlie called and she wants us to come over for a party. How does that sound?"

"A party? Will Cas be there?" Dean asked confused. He knew Uncle Adam went to a lot of parties and so did Grandma and Grandpa, but he had only ever been to one party and that was Miss Becky's before the accident.

"Yes Cas will be there along with Gabe. So what do you say?"

Pondering it for a minute the small boy answered, "Sounds like fun."

SPN SPN SPN

Realizing he didn't have directions to Charlie's house because he highly doubted she still lived with her parents he quickly texted her for directions and was given directions to the nicer side of town. Bundling back up into their jackets Sam got them in the car and soon were off.

When he reached the subdivision he tried to navigate through the identical houses he couldn't help but curse, "Fuck they all look the same." It was true though in the dark it was hard to tell one house from the next. Maybe it was a defense mechanism instated by the builder of the community.

Dean watched his Dad from the backseat and was puzzled by the word his Dad used but if he used it couldn't be bad right?

SPN SPN SPN

After twenty minutes of driving in circles he finally caught sight of Gabe's Mazda and turned into the driveway and parked. Quickly he got himself and Dean out before they walked to the looming front door and let themselves in.

Walking in he found himself staring at a beautifully maintained house. Giant stairwell and open concept layout for the ground level, toeing off his shoes and helping Dean with his they took off their jackets and made their way through the house looking for someone. The place was huge. Finally Sam could hear laughing coming from somewhere on the other side of the house and found his friends gathered around the table each with a drink and cards in hand.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late."

Looking up Gabe smiled around his sucker, "Come on we'll deal you in next round."

"You are beating us anyway why don't we stop and start a new game?" Cas suggested from the head of the table.

"Aww don't be a sore sport little brother. You could make a comeback." Gabe suggested as he pulled out another card.

"I don't even know how to play blackjack so it is highly unlikely that I will make a comeback."

"Well I might." Charlie said as she laid down a winning card and smirked in satisfaction.

"What but…" Gabe answered flabbergasted and pushed some chips across the table evening the playing field.

"I told you your cockiness would come back and bite you in the butt one day." A female voice answered coming down the hallway behind Sam. Turning around confused he found himself face to face with the librarian from the other day.

"Lisa?"

"Sam?"

They looked confused before smiling and shaking hands.

"So you two already know each other?" Charlie asked getting up and filling her plate with chips and dip again before sitting down again.

"Yeah we met a couple weeks ago at the library. What are you doing here?" Lisa asked sitting down in the empty spot between Cas and Gabe.

"I grew up around here and just moved back to the area. I grew up with these knuckle heads. What about you?" Sam asked and noticed that Dean had slipped over to Cas and was clumsily moving his fingers working on his sign language.

"Lisa is my yoga teacher and is helping me with my thesis for my doctorate. I'm glad you know each other though." Charlie answered.

There was an awkward silence before Lisa slid her chair over, "Well don't just stand there come and help me beat these guys."

SPN SPN SPN

It was nearing three and Dean had long since fallen asleep on the couch watching Cartoon Network.

Yawning Lisa said, "I think I've already lost my life savings, house, car and last dirty sock to you guys. It's time for me to go. I'll call you tomorrow Charlie I think I found another good source for your thesis."

Catching the time Sam stood up also, "I'll walk you out its time for me to get Dean home anyway or otherwise he will be an ornery little bear in the morning."

Farewells were given and soon Sam had Dean bundled in his jacket and he and Lisa were walking out to their cars.

They stopped by Lisa's car first, "It was nice seeing you again. I hope we can do it again."

"Me too Sam I was hoping I would run into you again." Lisa answered shivering slightly letting frosty breath fill the air between them.

It was silent for a minute before Dean roused and nuzzled further into Sam's neck. Shaking himself from the moment, "I guess I better get Dean home."

"Yeah I guess. See you around Sam."

SPN SPN SPN

It was New Years Day and the last day of break for everyone. Kate and Adam were arguing over the state his room was in. John was working on the Impala and Sam was talking to Dean about tomorrow.

"Now Dean tomorrow you are going to start school. I want you to be on your best behavior when you are there. It will only be for the morning and then Grandpa is going to come and get you."

Playing with his cars on the hardwood floor of the living room Dean turned to face his Dad, "Will it be fun?"

"I always had fun at school. You get to learn new things all the time and meet new people. I think you will have lots of fun." Sam answered sitting down next to Dean and picked a car of his own to scoot across the floor.

"Will it be scary?" Dean asked dropping the car to give his Dad his full attention.

"It might be scary for a minute but after that you won't even remember anything except for how much fun you are having."

It was quiet for a minute before the little boy questioned again, "What if nobody wants to be my friend?"

Smiling sadly he picked up the small boy in his arms before replying, "I bet you will have people waiting in a line a mile long to be your friend."

SPN SPN SPN

It was eight o'clock and Sam was waiting outside at the end of the driveway with Dean for the little school bus that would take him to his first day of school.

Playing with some of the fluffy snow that had fallen the night before Dean whined, "Do I have to go? I don't want to go I promise I'll be good while you work."

"Buddy you need to go to school. You will have lots of fun I promise." Sam answered as the small bus pulled up the driveway and opened the door. Looking up he saw a familiar face coming from the driver's seat, "Hey Mrs. Harvelle. How you been?"

"Its Ellen now, but I've been good. It's good to see you Sam I'm guessing that this is your rugrat?" She asked unbuckling and getting down from the small yellow bus.

"This is Dean," pushing the toddler in front of him with his backpack he introduced, "Dean this is Mrs. Harvelle. She used to be my bus driver when I was your age."

"Trying to make me feel old?" Ellen answered with a smile. She really couldn't have been a day over forty, but she hadn't changed a day since the last time he had gotten on her bus.

"Hi Mrs. Harvelle." Dean whispered going back behind Sam's leg.

"Come on kiddo or you're going to be late for your first day of school and I'm sure Mr. Fitzgerald would miss seeing your pretty little face."

Turning around with wet eyes Dean begged, "Daddy do I have to go? I promise I'll be good."

"You need to go Dean, but I'll come see you during my lunch ok? Remember Grandpa is coming to pick you up."

"Come on Dean I'll help you pick out the best seat in the house." Ellen said standing up and offering her hand to the boy who clung to it as she led him up the stairs.

Sam watched as the bus jerked to a start and slowly rolled down the street and he waved until it turned the corner and he couldn't see it anymore.

Walking to his car he realized he was crying. When did he turn into such a big baby?

**Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this. **

**A/N: So I just graduated **** Anyway I would like to say that until I leave in like a month or so I will be trying to update regularly and publishing oneshots. So stay tuned and don't forget to review them for me! Also I would like to say to all you guest reviewers and reviewers in general thank you I enjoyed reading them. **

**Previously **

**Walking to his car he realized he was crying. When did he turn into such a big baby? **

SPN SPN SPN

It was Wednesday morning and the first day back after break and Charlie Bradbury was already tired.

Running a hand through her red hair she sighed looking at the stack of new applications she had to go through. Teachers it seemed had decided this would be a good year to retire and she had to hire a bunch of new recruits for the upcoming school year.

She heard her desk phone ring and quickly picked up, "Charlie Bradbury. How can I help you?"

"Lisa Braden is here for you."

Smiling in relief, "Send her back Tyler."

Moments later the brown haired women was sitting across from her holding a stack of books, "Don't look so excited."

Shaking her head Charlie replied, "Sorry. I just have a ton of applications I need to go over and schedule for interviews, work on my thesis, find some time to spend with Sam's little cutie and relax. There really just aren't enough hours in a day." Charlie complained reaching for her Mountain Dew bottle but was sad to see it empty.

Lisa watched her young friend as she threw the bottle across the room into the garbage and sighing as she leaned back into the office chair, "I guess I have some good news for you then."

"Like what kind of good news?" The red head asked hesitantly.

"Like I read your thesis and I think it looks good. You have everything cited and I think you could send it in," Lisa replied handing the thesis across the desk into Charlie's hands, "I'm proud of you. You put a lot of work into it and it paid off."

Charlie skimmed the first couple pages before looking up at her helper and friend, "I don't think I could have done it without you. You were such a help. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Lisa blushed for a minute before replying, "Well I have to get going. Do you know where Sam is working? I found some old books of Ben's I thought Dean might like."

"He works at Gabe's restaurant." Charlie replied watching as her older friend made her way towards the door and left. Smiling Charlie knew something was going on between those two but she hadn't pinned it down yet.

SPN SPN SPN

"Dean Winchester."

Dean looked from his coat rack where he put his Lion King bag and saw a young guy walking towards him and bend down to eye level, "Dean. My name is Mr. Fitzgerald but you can call me Garth if you want. I'll show you to your spot."

He wasn't sure if he liked this whole school thing yet. Nobody talked to him on the bus and everyone already had friends here, but he took Mr. Fitzgerald's hand as he led him towards a table at the back of the room that had an empty spot.

"This is where you will sit for snack and crafts. Why don't you sit down and I'll introduce you to everyone."

Dean nodded before replying, "Garth what if nobody likes me?"

The teacher knelt down as the rest of the students talked to each other eager to share their activities during break, "It will be fine Dean you'll make new friends just wait and see."

Dean hugged his teacher before sitting in the seat across from two girls and next to a boy watching as the teacher walked to the front of the room and sat down in an old recliner, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Garth." Twenty little voices echoed back.

"I hope you all had a good break and got lots of goodies from Santa. I know me and Mr. Fizzles had fun over break-"

"Who is Mr. Fizzles?" Dean shouted out without raising his hand.

The whole class turned to stare at the new kid.

"Mr. Fizzles is my friend," Garth answered pulling out a poorly made sock puppet and brought him out to show the class, "and class this is Dean Winchester. He will be with us for the rest of the year so be nice to him he doesn't know anyone here."

SPN SPN SPN

"Hey Samsquatch!" Gabriel called out as he saw Sam walk in and head towards him in the kitchen, "grab an apron your helping me with the baking this morning."

"Got it."

It was fifteen minutes before Gabe couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up, "Hey dude what's got you down?"

"It's Dean's first day of school today and it feels weird not having him around. I'm just trying to think if this was the right thing to do." Sam answered as he kneaded the bread dough Gabe handed him.

"He had to go sometime and the kid is beyond smart. I don't know many four year olds that could pick up on sign language as fast as him and he already knows his alphabet and how to write his name. He's ready." The older man answered as he put the first pastries into the oven and turned the radio on low.

"I know it's just after everything that has happened the past couple of months with Jess and moving I miss him being with me. I just can't believe he is old enough to be in pre-k."

"Well at least he's not graduating." Gabe joked.

"You got that right." Sam answered letting a smirk cross his face.

SPN SPN SPN

"Hey Karen I gotta ask a favor." John asked walking into the garage office where George's wife was sitting behind the desk manning the phones and customers.

"What can I do for you John?" She answered with a smile. It was just after 10 and still fairly empty which wasn't unexpected for a Wednesday.

"I gotta get Dean at noon. I was hoping that maybe if you wouldn't mind if you could watch Dean here in the afternoons? He won't be much trouble." He didn't think Karen would have a problem but they really had no backup plan. Sam couldn't afford a baby sitter or daycare.

"Sure no problems bring him in. He can help me address envelopes." The older woman answered with a smile glad to be of some help.

"Thanks Karen."

SPN SPN SPN

Lisa was on her way to Gabe's shop downtown with the pile of books in the passenger seat. Truth is it was just an excuse to see Sam again. Something drew her towards the giant man. She couldn't tell what it was but she kept on wanting to see him, see what those cherry red lips tasted like, feel those- no he was like ten years younger than her and probably had a girlfriend or something already.

Turning the corner she quickly found herself in the parking lot of Master Loki's Pastries. It was probably the stupidest name for a café but it was the best one in town and everyone knew it. Grabbing the few paper backs from the seat next to her and zipping up her parka she hurried from the car and through the door past the 'closed' sign hanging.

"Anyone here?" She called seeing the chairs in the front flipped on top of the tables and lights still off.

"We aren't open for another half an hour. Come back then." She heard Gabe yell from the back.

Coming behind the counter and to the kitchen doors she pushed her way in, "Is that any way to treat your favorite poker buddy?"

Looking up the blonde smiled, "Good to see you Lisa, but I have to say you're probably more of a bad luck charm then anything when it comes to poker."

Laughing Sam turned around, "Good to see you Lisa."

She paused to take in the man before her. Flour was covering his hair (probably from Gabe), his sleeves were rolled up revealing strong forearms and the way his fingers were working that dough…

"Lisa?"

Shaking her head and blushing she asked, "What?"

"I asked what you were doing here. Don't you have a shift at the library on Wednesdays?"

"I have the day off. I had some errands to run and Ben has a dentist appointment this afternoon." She answered pulling herself up to sit on the counter by the radio and microwave.

"Who is Ben?" Sam asked shoving the bread into the pan and into the oven.

"He's my son just turned fourteen last summer." She replied digging through her purse for a picture and came back with the latest school picture and handed it to Sam.

Wiping his floury hands on the apron he took the picture from Lisa and he'd be damned if he didn't look exactly like Lisa. Same brown eyes, light brown hair and tanned skin, "Looks just like you." He answered giving the picture back.

"Yeah," She answered shuffling her things around and ended up dropping the books on the ground catching the men's attention. Bending down Sam picked them up chuckling, "Aren't you a little beyond Dr. Seuss?"

Blushing she answered, "I found these when I was going through the attic," more like digging through every crevice in her house and then going to Goodwill to find some books, "and I thought Dean would like them. He's at that age I know Ben had a spurt where that was all he would listen to. I even had to rhyme his chores for him to do them."

Flipping through the books and finding the new Goodwill stickers and receipts in them he smiled, "Thanks Lisa I'm sure Dean will enjoy reading them."

"No problem. I guess I should get going," She answered sliding off the counter and giving Gabe a hug before heading towards the swinging doors, "I'll see you guys later. Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Cute ass."

SPN SPN SPN

"Have a good afternoon. I'll see you all in the morning." Garth called out as he helped the kid's bundle into their winter jackets and get ready for the near zero temperatures. Finishing up he opened the door and let the kids' stream into the hallway to their waiting parents.

Turning around he realized he had one student left, Dean. Walking over to him he saw that he was coloring in one of the notebooks he had brought, "Don't you want to go and see you Grandpa? He is waiting for you Dean."

"I'm working on a picture." He answered with determination without looking up from the picture.

"I'll tell you what Dean," He answered squeezing himself into one of the small plastic chairs and faced his new student, "you can work on that tomorrow, but right now your Grandpa is here to get you and you can tell him all about your first day."

"I guess," The blonde haired child answered setting his crayon down and scooted back from the table, "promise you won't lose it?"

"Promise Dean."

SPN SPN SPN

John was running a little late. The damn carburetor wouldn't come out on the Cavalier he was working on and he lost track of time.

Running into the familiar elementary school he turned passed the office to the pre-k rooms and stopped when he saw the last couple of students trailing out of the room being led out by their parents. Wiping a greasy hand down his overalls under his winter jacket he found Garth Fitzgerald standing at the door, "Hey there Garth. How'd he do?"

"He did good John. Sam raised a good kid although we do have to work on his manners. Still much to desired there. I'll go get him come on in."

While not a small man by any means when John stepped into the room he felt giant as he was surrounded by small chairs, bookshelves, and tables everything was shrunken. He looked over the top of some shelving and play equipment and found Garth talking to Dean. He could remember in the not too distant past when Sam was sitting in this room learning and meeting new friends. Smiling sadly he just wished Jess could be here to share these moments with Sam.

"Grandpa!" Looking down he barely had time to kneel before he had an armful of Dean.

"How'd the first day go? Meet any new friends today?"

The little boy nodded, "Maggie and Grace and Danny and Mr. Fizzles."

"Sounds like a good group of friends you got there. Now what do you say we get back to the shop?" John answered standing up and grabbing Dean's hand.

"I get to come to your work?" Dean asked with big eyes.

"Yep and you get to sit with my friend Karen in the office. And your Dad is coming to see you this afternoon remember?"

Dean did remember and was excited. Today went great and he hoped it was always like this.

SPN SPN SPN

Lisa tried the key again and was greeted with the stalling of the engine. Giving one last attempt at the piece of crap car she was driving she quickly decided it wasn't any use and went back into the café that was now open and people were starting to stream in.

"Hey Gabe can I use your phone. My car died and my phone's at home." She asked parading in and back towards the counter where Sam was helping a customer and Gabe was cleaning off the counters and tables.

"Give Sam a minute and he could probably help you. His Dad owns half the garage in town here. Kid's pretty good with cars."

Smiling Lisa answered sweetly, "I guess I don't need to be anywhere."

SPN SPN SPN

It was noon and Charlie was just finishing up her last application before her lunch meeting with the board president when she saw the name on the next application, Sam Winchester.

Grabbing her phone up she called her assistant, "Tyler call Bob and see if he could reschedule the lunch meeting. I'm running late." She asked as she flipped through the thin resume and smiled at what she saw.

"You have already rescheduled this meeting two times Charlie. Just get the thing over with. I know you're just going over applications anyway." Tyler answered from his desk outside her door.

"Tyler-"Charlie tried to beg, but it was no use because her friend could always talk sense into her. It was why she had hired him when she moved here from Chicago and needed a assistant.

"Just do it Charlie you will be thanking me later."

She hung up stuffing the resume into her purse and grabbing her jacket and freshly bound thesis coming through the office doors.

"I told you so." Tyler answered standing up revealing his gray suit and dark blonde scruffy beard that only added to his mystique.

"Don't rub it in," Charlie scowled and handed him the thesis, "send this in for me. The suckers finally done."

"Congratulations Charlie."

"Suck up." She called over her shoulder as she left the admin building towards her little yellow Fiesta.

"I learned from the best!" He shouted out after her with a smile on his face.

SPN SPN SPN

"Go to sleep Dean. I'll wake you up when your Dad gets here." Karen tried as she set up a small cot George had left at the shop after a couple of weeks of hard jobs. The little boy was clearly in need of a nap as he was terrorizing her and some of the elderly customers.

"No."

"I'm not asking again young man or I will make your Grandpa come in here and you don't want that do you?"

The little boy slumped a little bit but didn't give up the fight, "I'm not tired."

"At least try lying down for a little bit." She pleaded putting a pillow and small blanket on the cot trying to make it look appealing to the kid.

"But I'm not tired yet." He answered again fighting sleep and rubbing his eyes.

Just as she was about to reply she heard the door jingle signaling the arrival of yet another customer, "I'll be with you in a second." Karen called over her shoulder and went back to Dean, "This isn't over. I'm going to talk to the customer and if you aren't sleeping by the time I turn around I'm getting your Grandpa."

"Daddy!" Dean screamed launching himself forward as he spotted Sam walk in the doors and behind the desk.

"Thank the lord!" Karen answered turning around to see the young man scooping up his son and wrapping him in a hug.

"Dean were you listening to Mrs. Karen?"

"Dean didn't want to take a nap and he needs one." Karen answered standing up to face Sam who was holding Dean.

Looking down he found him asleep with his head on his shoulder, "Sorry about that Karen I'll talk to him about it tonight he has always been that way fighting sleep until he couldn't anymore. Unless of course you read him a book then he is out before you can turn a page."

Giving Sam a careful cuff to the back of the head she replied, "And you didn't think to mention that?"

"Well now you know. I'm going to take him back to work with me I'll see you later Karen."

"I'll let your Daddy know. See you later Sam."

SPN SPN SPN

Driving home Lisa couldn't stop berating herself. How could she have been so stupid? Sam obviously wasn't into her. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

Sam had been more than happy to help Lisa out with her car. So she directed him over to her duct taped Civic and popped the hood for him and stood back watching as he examined the big pieces of machinery under the hood and she examined the way his butt seemed to fit perfectly in those jeans of his.

"Well it looks like nothing is wrong with the engine. I'm thinking frozen gas. Give me a minute and I'll give you some heat to put in the tank. It'll help." He answered slamming the hood down and running over to his station wagon and grabbing a small red bottle from the back and pouring it into the gas tank.

"What do I owe you Sam?" She asked coming closer and maybe she let her hand run over his leg.

"Your last name; what is it?"

"Braden. Lisa Braden." She answered with a smile.

"Well Lisa Braden. You don't owe me anything I was glad to help you."

Leaning forward onto her tiptoes she decided it was do or die and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips but was shocked when she felt two firm hands pushing her back gently, "Sam?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do this." Sam answered quieter and turned back towards the café leaving a confused Lisa in his wake.

**Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: I've been a busy beaver lately; I recently published two one shots 'Sitting on the end of the World' and 'Home' and would love for you to read and review them. I'm getting kind of sad without you guys reviewing. For the last couple of chapters I'm lucky to get two reviews **** I would love to see more coming my way. **

**Previously **

"**I'm sorry but I can't do this." Sam answered quieter and turned back towards the café leaving a confused Lisa in his wake. **

SPN SPN SPN

The afternoon was uneventful in all aspects of Sam's life. Dean slept for a majority of it, Gabe closed the shop early and he was left alone to think.

He couldn't get Lisa off his mind. He felt bad pushing her away like that, he really did, but he couldn't stop himself from wondering if it was the right thing to do. After all it had only been two months since he lost Jess and he missed her so much. There was just something about the brown haired librarian though that made him want to love her, love her like he loved Jess.

Before he knew it he was pulling into the driveway and putting the rust bucket he called a car into park.

Turning around he saw Dean busily paging through one of the books Lisa bought him and got out to release Dean, "Ready to go inside kiddo?"

"I wanna show you what I made at school today!" The little boy exclaimed as he climbed out of the car and scurried into the house leaving Sam to grab his backpack and follow in.

SPN SPN SPN

Adam watched as his brother and nephew came in the front door and started shrugging off their winter gear. Looking his brother over he couldn't help but laugh, "Hard day at the office Sammy?"

Sam bitch faced and sighed looking at his reflection in the hall mirror and couldn't help smirking himself. He had flour coating his hair and dough on his new work uniform, he looked terrible, "Shut it Jerk."

"Whatever Bitch, Mom wants you and Dean washed up and ready to leave by the time she gets home. Their taking us out to celebrate Dean's first day of school." Adam said over his shoulder as he went into the living room turning on the TV.

"Dean go get washed up," He hollered up the stairs where he saw Dean run when they got home and heard the little footsteps heading to the bathroom before he walked over to Adam, "what are you doing home so early anyway?"

It was just after five and his little brother rarely got home before six during the week, "I had a interview with the scholarship committee after school and didn't go to practice."

"And…"

"And I still have the scholarship. Everything is looking good Sam." Adam added flipping to Vh1 as they heard the Impala roll up the driveway, "I would go get ready if I were you bro; you know how Dad is when he has to wait for food."

Nodding he headed towards the stairs and was met halfway by Dean who was running down the stairs, "Slow it down Dean!"

The boy skidded to a stop at the bottom and turned the corner to the living room as the front door opened again. Sighing he smiled, "Kids."

SPN SPN SPN

They were sitting at Oliver's which was the small diner in town every frequented with ease. It was locally owned and had amazing burgers and milkshakes, in fact it was where he and Jess had gone on many dates through their high school years and the burgers were ones Jess often craved when she was pregnant with Dean.

"What can I get you guys?" A teenage girl asked in her interesting yellow waitress ensemble and pulled out a notepad from her apron.

"Two cokes and two chocolate milkshakes with an extra cup." Kate ordered for them. She knew her eldest would have a fit with Dean having a milkshake so late at night but she was a Grandma and she had to spoil her grandbaby.

"Two cokes and two chocolate milkshakes, I'll be right out with them Mrs. Winchester." She noted and walked backed to the kitchen yelling the order to one of the cooks as she poured the sodas.

"Mom," Sam whined as soon as the waitress was out of earshot.

"Don't whine Sam its Dean's first day and I want to congratulate him." Kate answered as she looked over her menu one last time.

"Your mother's right Sam. We are very proud of him and we are grandparents this is our job." John answered closing the plastic pages and leaning back in the booth while Adam was texting next to him.

He supposed it wasn't all that bad. Dean seemed pretty tired after his first day and all the activity that had taken place today. The little boy hadn't gone to school back in California simply because it was optional and Jess was working with Dean to get him ready for Kindergarten during her off time.

"Two milkshakes and two cokes," the waitress answered returning with the beverages setting them down to be sorted out and took out her pad and pen, "usual orders for you guys?" She asked looking them all over and receiving a head nod before landing on Dean who was sitting between Sam and Adam, "What about this little guy?"

"Dean what would you like?" Sam asked.

"Cheeseburger please" He answered politely going back to pestering his uncle.

"Alright I'll be back with your orders. Is there anything I can get you for your wait?"

Answered with a shake of their heads she backed away giving their order to the cook.

"So Dean how was school today?" Sam asked getting Dean's attention.

"I made friends and I met Mr. Fizzles. Garth helped me pick out a book from the library too." The little boy answered quickly listing off everything he had accomplished in the four short hours he had been at the school.

"Wow it sounds like you did a lot today Dean. Who is Mr. Fizzles?" He figured friends would come up again in conversation and when he registered Dean the previous week he had found out that the teacher liked to go by his first name as the kids often had a hard time pronouncing Fitzgerald.

"Mr. Fizzles is Garth's best friend." Was the simple answer he got before Dean attacked the paper place mat with a pen Kate had given to keep him occupied. Looking over the blonde head next to him he mouthed to his Dad, "What is Mr. Fizzles?"

"Sock puppet"

SPN SPN SPN

The weeks passed without much event. Dean went to school, Sam went to work, and repeated the cycle every day. But for some reason Sam couldn't get Lisa off his mind. He had gone to the library to apologize for his harshness and sudden departure but she couldn't be found, he called Charlie but she was busy with a facility problem at the elementary school and Cas and Gabe said they hadn't seen her since he had.

The brown haired woman had wormed her way into his heart and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was January 24th and Dean's fifth birthday. Waking up he smiled as he remembered the present he had bought his son the night before and got up to bring it in from the back of the car. Throwing on his old Stanford sweatshirt and sweats he passed over Dean who was still asleep in his toddler bed and walked into the hall where Kate met him halfway with her present in hand.

"Good morning Sam. How long are you gonna let him sleep?"

It was Saturday after all but he had a feeling the boy wouldn't be doing much sleeping, "If he isn't up by nine I'll wake him up."

As he braved the Minnesota winter Kate started the pancakes while everyone else woke up. Coming back in he parked the present in the living room in front of the TV and sat down to the fresh brewed coffee, "So I've been looking at apartments. Gabe said I could move into the one above the shop with low rent."

"You know honey we are happy to have you here. You don't have to move out so soon." Kate replied beating the pancake batter.

"I think it will be good for us to have a place of our own. As much as I love you guys I really need a place to call my own and Dean can't sleep in my room forever."

"I know Sam," the older woman answered pouring batter onto the griddle before turning around, "it's just you are still my little baby and I'm gonna miss you and Dean."

"I'm not moving to California again I'm only gonna be like five minutes away and I'll still see you all the time." Sam answered as his mom moved in to kiss his cheek.

"I know, I know. Just don't forget little old me."

"I could never forget you Mom."

SPN SPN SPN

"Time for presents!" Sam said excitedly pulling out the digital camera he and Jess had gotten when they moved to Stanford to record all their milestones.

This got the little boy sitting higher in his chair and looking more awake then when he had been forcibly dragged from his bed by John earlier, "Presents?"

Kate came forward first with her oddly shaped package, "Here you go peanut. Open mine first."

Dean ripped into the paper with eagerness. Once all the paper was lying on the floor the little boy sent a confused look at everyone else as he looked at the safety gear inside the mesh bag he was holding.

"Those are knee pads, elbow pads and a helmet for you Dean. I heard you are quite the daredevil so I want you to be safe." Kate answered taking the camera from Sam as he went into the living room to get his.

"Close your eyes buddy because I couldn't wrap this present," Sam called from the hallway and saw little hands covering his eyes and smiled when he saw a sliver of green poking from in between fingers, "Eyes closed?"

Blonde locks answered shaking up and down and Sam came all the way in, "Ok open your eyes."

The look on Dean's face when he saw the little bicycle sitting in front of him was priceless. Big eyes taking in the wonderful red bike with removable training wheels and soon the boy was all over the bike and examining it, "Can I ride it Daddy? Can I? Can I?"

"Once the snow goes away you can ride it all you want," Sam answered and got a look from his mother, "as long as you wear the gear Grandma and Grandpa got you. Understood?"

Slumping in defeat the little boy nodded and then as if remembering something he looked up with a smile, "So does this mean I get cake?"

SPN SPN SPN

It wasn't until the end of March that Sam got his first call for an interview. He was cooking supper in the kitchen of his apartment while Dean worked on his 'homework' when he heard his cell buzzing next to him. Stirring the Macaroni once more he picked his phone up before answering, "Sam Winchester."

"Hey Sam its Charlie, I was looking over resumes and I came across yours. I find that you are highly qualified and would like to know when you want to come in for your interview." The woman asked sounding professional and business like.

"Wow um," Sam answered smiling turning in the kitchen before looking at his calendar on the fridge, "Um I'm free everyday this week after three."

"How does Tuesday at four work for you Sam?"

"I'll be there."

SPN SPN SPN

It was the first Tuesday in April and Sam was getting ready for his interview dressing in his suit, "Remember Cas I'll pick up supper on the way home so don't worry about cooking. Dean should have some books to read and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

Walking into the living room he found Cas once again working with his son on that sign language he still had to get the hang off, "Yes Sam I understand. Now go before Charlie throws a fit."

Nodding he hugged Dean once before asking, "You know the rules with baby sitters remember? Listen to what Cas says because he's in charge. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Bye Dad."

SPN SPN SPN

"It says here you attended Stanford University in California and graduated at semester with honors. It also says that you majored in Pre-law and double minored in teaching and Psychology," The school board president asked as he flipped though the rather thin looking resume, "it also says you were accepted into their law program. Why didn't you stay for the Law School Sam?"

The young man looked up through his brown bangs at the large conference room filled with unfamiliar faces except for that of Charlie who sat next to the board president who was interviewing him, "My wife died in November unexpectedly and I was faced with the decision of continuing my education there or moving back home with my son to be closer to my family. I couldn't afford to raise my son out there and I needed to come home. I'm hoping that later on I can work for my law degree at one of the local schools but it just isn't right for me now."

"You have a son what's his name?"

"His name is Dean and he just turned five in January." Sam boasted loosening up considerably and looking up more confidently.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss Sam, but I'm glad you have your son with you. Would you mind excusing us for a minute," The board president asked motioning for the other people in the room to come closer.

"Sure no problem I'll just be outside." Sam answered awkwardly as he walked out of the conference room and flopped into an office chair when Charlie's assistant came forward with a Styrofoam cup.

"Don't worry you have the job Sam."

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

The mystery man sat down next to him handing him the cup, "Charlie has literally been talking about his for weeks and I'm sure you know how she is once she gets started on something. You are gonna walk out of here with a job. Trust me."

Before he could even ask for the guy's name Charlie stuck her head out the door with a smile on her face, "Sam can you come back for a minute?"

SPN SPN SPN

"Congratulations Mr. Winchester. We would like to present you with the job of Psychology teacher and we are starting another class in the fall semester called Crime and Justice and would like you to teach that as well. Do you accept this?"

Smiling from ear to ear he jumped up to shake everyones hands, "Thank you so much I would love to accept this. Thank you again."

Laughing at the young man's eagerness the Board President stood and shook his hand, "It is a pleasure to have you on board Sam. We will be sending you more information as we get closer to summer and such."

"Thank you so much I won't disappoint you." Sam answered pulling on his jacket eager to get home and tell his son the news.

"I'm sure you won't Sam. Now get home to that son of yours."

SPN SPN SPN

"So guess who got the job?" Sam asked pushing the door open with the pizza boxes and case of beer.

"Congratulations Sam! That's good news so where do they have you working?" Cas asked stepping away from the table Dean was working his letters on.

"I got a job at the high school teaching Psych and Crime and Justice." Sam said laying the food on the counter and walking over to hug Dean, "Hey buddy guess what I got a job!"

"I thought you had a job?" He asked confused because what was the difference between working with Gabe or somewhere else?

"I got job like Cas at a school."

"Does that mean your gonna be my teacher?"

Sam smiled ruffling the spiky blonde hair that had recently taken place after Dean found the scissors, "One day maybe but not for a while."

The smile of pizza was coming from the boxes and Cas had already popped a beer for each of them and a juice for Dean when the little boy spoke up, "Can we eat now?"

SPN SPN SPN

It was August now and Sam was organizing his classroom. Walking in it was blank nothing left from the last teacher. Only thirty desks, one teacher desk, a computer, phone and bookshelf filled the room. Sighing he sat down at the desk and put his box down on the desk that held pictures of him, Jess and Dean.

"Come on Dean. We'll only be here for a little bit and then we are going to help Uncle Adam move." Sam called out the door as he sat down and started the computer to find out what kind of lesson plans he could work from.

Walking stiffly from his fall on his two wheeled bike the night before Dean sat on one of the desks and started to work on his penmanship like Cas had showed him. Dean was doing remarkable with his writing, well at least knowing what the letters looked like; the writing still left a lot of room to work.

Sighing he opened his new school email and found his class list inside along with homeroom and contact information for other teachers. Smiling excitedly he quickly got to work emailing the other teachers asking for help with his plans and started making seating charts. His friends had always called him a freak for this kind of thing, but Sam loved school and the feeling it brought to him each and every fall.

Before he knew it three hours had passed and it was closing in on one o'clock; only realizing the time when Dean's stomach grumbled rather obnoxiously. Looking up he saw the clock and turned the computer off, "Guess it's time to go isn't it buddy?"

"Finally I'm starving Dad."

SPN SPN SPN

Stopping at their apartment to grab their bags for the trip to Madison to drop Adam off at school, they bought a quick lunch from Gabe who had enlisted Cas's help as front man until the fall when he could find a new cashier.

Eating quickly they were on their way to the house where they found Bobby and Caleb already loading Caleb's truck with a mattress and dresser, Jodi and Kate loading boxes into the spare spaces while Adam helped John carry down the last of his boxes from upstairs.

"Where were you when we needed you ya idjit?" Bobby complained rubbing his back playfully.

"I always did suspect he had a sixth sense when it came to avoiding work." John joined in adding the last box to the back.

"You got me." Sam jested and helped Adam rope a tarp over the top of his belongings.

SPN SPN SPN

"Ok I think that's everything." John said looking around the small dorm they had managed to squeeze all of Adam's things into. The other roommate hadn't shown up yet so it was just the Winchester/Singer family.

"I'm gonna miss you Adam. Make sure you call us and let us know how you're doing, and remember that talk we had." Kate said bring her youngest son into a suffocating hug.

"Yes Mom I'll remember the talk we had but I can't breathe." The blonde answered trying to tap on her back.

"Kate let the poor boy go," John said pulling his wife away and bringing Adam in for a manly hug, "be good and study hard Adam."

"I will Dad."

The rest of the family gave their hugs and words of wisdom to the young college freshman until it came to Sam and Dean.

"Good luck bro. If you ever need advice or anything you know who to call. I've be around the block and I know the ropes. Don't forget to call." Sam said hugging his brother and backed away to see where Dean was, "Dean say good bye to Uncle Adam you won't see him for awhile."

The little boy who was playing with his recently acquired game boy from Adam came up to his Uncle and hugged him, "I'm gonna miss you too. Make sure you call me ok because I'll call you."

Laughing Adam hugged his nephew back, "I'll call you all the time."

SPN SPN SPN

Soon it was the first day of school and Sam was nervously standing in front of his first hour class consisting of freshman and sophomore psych students, "Good morning my name is Sam Winchester and I'll be your teacher this year. I hope all of you had a wonderful summer. I'll share a little bit about myself before we get into all the boring rules you have to sit through every year. I graduated from here four years ago and went to Stanford for Law but somehow ended up teaching here. I have a son named Dean who is starting Kindergarten this year." Taking a breath he realized half his class was texting and the other half was talking quietly. Coming up with a plan he smiled before continuing.

"Listen up. I'm not here to be your friend or even nice. I'm here to help you pass your classes and graduate from this fine establishment. I will let you know when it is ok to use your phones and I will address you when it is ok to talk, but until then phones will be kept in your pockets and lips zipped. If I find your phones being used in my class I will confiscate them and you won't get them back until your parents pick them up from me."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will. I am in control in this room and if you think I can't stand up to you; you are all sadly mistaken. I have worked with much worse than farm kids from Minnesota. I'll make a proposition with all of you. You respect me and I'll respect you. But if you fail to respect me then we will be having some serious problems. Does everyone understand that?" Sam asked looking over the crowd of eager faces in front of him looking at him with newfound respect because while Sam had handed them their asses he had never once raised his voice or given a look other then calm.

"I asked if you understood that." He asked once more as he went to the front of the room to pick up his syllabus to hand out.

"Yes Mr. Winchester." Echoed through room and he smiled again handing the paper out.

"Good. Now we can go over my other rules for the semester."

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit Supernatural or its Characters. **

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews I received last chapter. I would like to shout out to one Guest Reviewer (you know who you are): **

_**I'm sorry you don't like Lisa, but she will be playing a part in this story. As for not believing that Sam would get over Jess that fast, I was never insinuating that he would I was just writing that he was starting to have feelings for her. Also in the show Sam was shown kissing Lori Sorenson only a couple of months after Jess was killed. **_

**On another note I published two one shots 'Radioactive' and a sequel to 'Home' called 'I do' (you know what to do with them). Another announcement to those of you following my 'Home' series there will be a follow up oneshot within the next couple of days. **

**Previously **

"**Good. Now we can go over my other rules for the semester." **

SPN SPN SPN

"Remember I will be at school to pick you up."

Dean watched as his Dad hurried around the kitchen in a suit and tie, "I remember."

"Alright then let's get a few picture of you on your first day before I have to leave," Sam said spinning around with the digital camera flashing madly as Dean tried to eat his Fruity Pebbles.

"Dad!" He whined spitting multi colored flakes across the table.

SPN SPN SPN

"Get going Sam or you'll be late on your first day." Cas said as he stepped into the apartment where Sam was supervising Dean tying his shoes.

"I'll see you tonight Dean. Have a good day at school and make sure you get lots of stories to tell me and Uncle Adam tonight," Sam said picking up his briefcase and travel mug before kneeling down to give Dean a hug, "I love you little guy."

Tightening his tiny arms around his Dad's muscular torso he whispered into his chest, "I love you too Dad."

Quickly before either of them could see him cry Sam left the apartment and headed down to his car. Checking his wrist watch under the trench coat Castiel announced, "Ready to get to school? I'll give you a private tour."

Hefting his new Power Rangers backpack on Dean grabbed the outstretched hand in front of him and was ready to go.

SPN SPN SPN

It was the last hour of the day and Sam was exhausted. Apparently word traveled fast around these parts and after the first hour explosion he had the most well behaved students. His last hour class was once again sophomore Psych and as soon as the bell rang he was going through attendance when he landed on a familiar name.

"Ben Braden."

"Here sir."

Looking up he saw an exact replica of the picture Lisa had shown him all those months ago in Gabe's bakery, "See me after class."

He watched as the teen squirmed with nervousness and his classmates oohed and ahhed at what that could possibly mean for the teen. The rest of the class passed fast enough with going over rules Sam had long since memorized and passing out books. When the final bell rang he walked over to his office chair and sat down with a sigh.

"Sir you wanted to see me." He looked up checking to see how much time he had before he had to pick Dean up. Good he had a half an hour before he had to be there.

"Yes Ben. How was your summer?" He asked not wanting to seem to forward and hoped to get to know the boy first. Sam watched as confusion passed across the tanned face before him.

"It was nice Mr. Winchester but I'm a little confused at what you are getting at. If it isn't that important I have football practice to get too." Ben pointed towards the door with his book tucked under his arm.

"No it's just that I know your Mom and I have been looking for her for a couple of months and I couldn't find her anywhere. Did she get a new job?"

Sighing in relief that he wasn't in any trouble on his first day Ben answered, "Yeah she quit the library and works at the fitness center in town. Said the library was to boring and she wanted something different."

"Can you tell her Sam is looking for her? Tell her he is sorry and to call him."

"Sure I can do that. Can I go now?"

Smiling as he stood up Sam waved the boy off, "Good ahead Ben. Have fun at practice."

SPN SPN SPN

"Dean Winchester clean up your mess." Castiel scolded as he escorted the last little girl from his classroom. The first day was always the most difficult for the kindergarten teacher as he got to know all his charges and learn what they liked and disliked, always helpful when taking care of 20 five year olds.

"But I'm not done yet." Dean whined as he worked on the finger painting easel.

"Your Dad will be here shortly and I'm sure you want to tell him about your day; so clean up."

Frowning in realization that, yes his teacher was right, Dean started washing off his tiny fingers and taking his smock off. When he heard the familiar laugh of his Dad he spun around and saw Sam standing in the door way.

"Daddy!" He screamed running across the room towards him and flung himself into the giant arms open to him, "I had so much fun today!"

"I'm glad to hear that kiddo. Did you put away everything Mr. Novak asked you to?" It was strange having to call his best friend Mr. Novak but it was something they were trying to impress upon the young boy, at least while Cas was teaching him.

"Yes I did. I did everything Mr. Novak told me too, right?" Dean asked turning to look at his teacher who let out a gentle laugh.

"I wouldn't go that far young man, but you did put away most of it like I asked. So I'll see you tomorrow Dean." Cas waved as the two Winchesters left the room.

SPN SPN SPN

"Anybody home?" Ben yelled as he walked into the front door of their house and saw all the lights were off.

"I'm in the Kitchen," Lisa yelled hearing the door slam open and her son's call. Waiting until she could hear the footsteps come into the kitchen she asked, "How was your first day?"

"Same as every year Mom boring lectures, homework assignments and I got to see everyone again. How was work?" He asked changing the subject as he sat down at the table while Lisa brought over the food still dressed in her Yoga pants and tank top.

"Old Mrs. Wilson came in again insisting that she can do yoga." Lisa joked sitting down and helping herself to the salad.

"Really Mom she's like a hundred and two hundred pounds." Ben said with barely contained disgust.

"She's a nice lady Ben and you should be nicer to her," she scolded watching as Ben went right to the tacos, "she did supply you with jobs all summer."

"I guess."

Lisa let the conversation die while they ate until it was time to clean up, "So any new teachers this year?" She asked carrying her dirty plates towards the dishwasher while Ben packed up the leftovers.

"My Psych teacher; his name is Mr. Winchester says he knows you."

Lisa froze, "Really? Bet he has nothing but good things to say don't he."

"Actually he said to tell you he's sorry and that you should call him."

Letting a look of confusion cross her face before she carefully schooled it into a neutral expression she turned to Ben, "I'll be sure to do that. Now tell me more about practice."

SPN SPN SPN

"Hey bro how did the first day in the big leagues go for you?" Sam asked as he put Adam on speaker so he could work on dinner.

"Not as bad as I thought I only got two essays and a research project assigned today. How about you had did you do your first day teaching?"

"Tiring. I didn't realize what brats we were in high school although I can say it is quite satisfying to be able to help these kids."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Mother Theresa now let me talk to my favorite nephew?" Adam joked and Sam could practically hear the eye roll through the phone.

Picking up the phone up to take to Dean's room he added, "I would like to add that he is your only nephew, but I'll let you talk to him. I hope everything goes well with you Adam, and I hate to admit it but I kinda miss seeing your ugly mug around Jerk."

"I could say the same Bitch. Now let me talk to him before Mom thinks I forgot about her."

Seeing Dean playing with his matchbox cars he got for Christmas he handed his phone to Dean, "Its Uncle Adam. When you're done supper will be ready."

The little boy eagerly grabbed the phone before he began blabbering about his adventures in kindergarten. Smiling Sam left to tame the mandarin chicken he was attempting to cook.

SPN SPN SPN

A week had passed and Lisa still hadn't called Sam. She trying to think of every logical reason the man would want to talk to her and she couldn't come up with a single one. Clearly the last time they had talked hadn't gone well and she didn't want to have to go through the embarrassment again.

"Earth to Lisa. Earth to Lisa."

Charlie yelled into her ear causing her to tumble down from her downward dog position and onto her mat, "Hey what was that for?"

"We've been doing the downward dog for like ten minutes. Now would you like to explain to me what you're so busy thinking about?"

Turning over to see her class staring back at her she quickly stood up brushing herself off, "Class dismissed. I'll see you all Saturday morning."

Waiting until everyone had left she quickly turned to Charlie, "Sam wants me to call him."

"Yeah," Charlie answered slowly as if her friend was dumb, "he's been looking for you since like January. He feels terrible about whatever happened between you two. What did happen between you two?"

Sitting cross legged on her mat she figured she should tell her whole story, "I kind of kissed him."

"Shit Lisa."

"I know it was stupid I can't believe I did it. I mean with Dean he probably has a girlfriend or something I just couldn't help myself."

Shaking her head at the nonstop rambling; Charlie held up a hand to silence her friend, "Calm down. You just picked a bad time to start things Lisa that's all."

"What do you mean? He's not dying or anything is he?"

"No, no. It just… I'm not really in a position to tell you," Charlie answered stumbling for words and unsure of what she should say.

"We're friends and friends tell other friends stuff like this. So now tell me what Sam is hiding so I don't feel like a complete bitch for coming onto him."

"He lost his wife in November; Jess was killed by a drunk driver. That's why he and Dean moved back home."

Lisa thought she felt her heart drop with the news. She had come onto a man who had lost his wife only months earlier and had become a single father, "Shit."

"You couldn't have known Lisa. Besides Sam has been bothering me for months looking for you and I didn't know what to tell him."

Charlie waited for her friend to say something, but she saw the next class start to come in. Standing up to leave the room she yelled over her shoulder, "Call him!"

SPN SPN SPN

"Read chapter one by Thursday! I'll be checking notes." Sam yelled out the assignment as the bell rang signaling the end of the day and students rushed out.

Just as he was about to turn the lights off and lock the door he heard the school phone ring. Sighing at the delay he sat on the corner of his desk and picked up the phone, "Sam Winchester. How can I help you?"

"It's Lisa. You have a minute?"

Smiling he settled in the chair sending a quick text to Cas to take Dean home he answered, "I'm free. I'm so sorry about how we left things I shouldn't have left like I did Lisa. I'm sorry."

"If anybody should be apologizing it's me Sam. Charlie told me what happened to Jess and I'm sorry for your loss."

"You couldn't have known, but now you do." Sam replied relieved that Charlie had given Lisa the truth because he didn't think he could.

"Yep" She answered popping the P waiting for Sam to say something.

Biting his lip in thought he quickly asked before he could change his mind, "How does dinner sound Friday night at my place?"

"I would love that Sam."

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I would just like to say that you have all been wonderful readers and I am very proud to have pleased you with this story for so long. I would like to announce that while I was hoping to add more to this story I am stopping it were it is. The story has run its course and with the little time I have left I won't be able to get to the next appropriate stopping point. I would like to reassure you that yes I will be working on a sequel as soon as I have time and you will be seeing more from me in the future. I'm sorry for doing this to you all because you have been nothing but supportive of me, but I have other works to complete and one shots I would like to publish. I'm sorry for any inconvience and I would once again like to thank you for your kind words and encouragement. Thank you so much. **

** -Jokergirl94**


End file.
